Aube ou Crépuscule ?
by Mai96
Summary: Chrona était une fille banale, si on oublie quelques événements, mais pas de quoi écrire une saga. Ça s'était avant que ses parents - Pedro et Annibella Johnson - ne disparaissent en ne laissant derrière eux qu'un indice : Colline des Sang-Mêlé.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi! Il sont à ****Rick Riordan****! Seule Chrona et Caroline m'appartiennent.**

**Spoiler :** La fic se passe en 2028, spoil sur les cinq tome de Percy Jackson. Il y aura aussi la présence des personnages apparaissant dans "les Héros de L'Olympe", donc les romains (Jason, Frank...), des héros qui apparaisse dans Héros de l'Olympe, des amazones (Hylla) car une alliance Romain/Grec a belle et bien eu lieu. Mais le scénario n'est **pas** pris en compte! L'échange Jason/Percy n'a pas eu lieu, je mettrais peut-être des passages de cette guerre mais tout ce qu'il y a savoir c'est que Gaïa a juste été scellé mais pas endormis.

* * *

><p>Croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais souhaité être… ce que je suis.<p>

La _πρώτα_! En fait, ce n'est pas trop difficile d'être la première de mon… espèce ? type ? On ignore complètement ce que je suis et comme je ne me suis pas donné de nom et que je n'étais pas prévu, je resterais surement a jamais : « _cette chose…_ » Oh ? Ça, c'est le magnifique surnom que m'a donné un des demi-frères de ma mère. Zéro niveau imagination, mais c'est pas faux non plus.

Une des choses que je ne vous souhaite pas, c'est que vous soyez de ma famille. Parce qu'il y aurait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf de chance que vous soyez un sang-mêlé. Et, être un sang-mêlé, c'est pas cool. Enfin, d'après mes parents, hein ! Je l'ai déjà dit, on ignore ce que je suis. Une vie de sang-mêlé est dangereuse. C'est angoissant. Et, le plus souvent, ça se termine par une mort abominable et douloureuse. Je dis bien _le plus souvent_ parce que les trois quart de mes relations, si on excepte les dieux et autres immortels ou monstre, sont des sang-mêlé adulte.

Bon, je suis sensé vous raconter mon histoire. Bien. Mais par où commencer ? Par où finir ? Si l'un d'entre vous me répond par le début et par la fin, il est mort. Je veux dire, mon histoire ? le début c'est ma naissance et la fin… et bien je ne suis pas encore morte et il y a pas mal de chance pour que je sois immortelle, donc… pour la fin, il va falloir attendre.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Je m'appelle Chrona Johnson. J'ai quatorze ans.

J'ai une vie banale, deux parents, pas de frère ou de sœur et, parait-il, une grand famille dont je n'ai pu voir qu'une grande tante qui est venue il y a longtemps et dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Mon père s'appelle Pedro Johnson et ma mère Annibella. Jamais réussi à apprendre son nom de jeune fille. Nous habitons à Boa Vista, au Brésil, mais mes parents – malgré leur prénom – sont tous les deux originaire des Etats-Unis où ils se sont rencontrés.

_ Tout le monde nous regarde, ricana ma seule amie.

_ Sans blague, ironisai-je. Si tu aimes être discrète, ne traîne pas avec moi, Caroline, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Je suis plutôt… populaire et pas dans le bon sens. Si je le suis, c'est parce qu'il m'arrive des choses anormale. Et la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore dans le même collège depuis quatre ans, c'est que mes parents sont plutôt célèbres dans les environs. Ma mère est architecte et mon père est dessinateur et peintre. Et ça fait de la pub au collège d'avoir leur fille dans l'établissement.

_ Tu rigole ? J'adore ! Et puis comme ça, plus tard, je pourrais mettre sur mon CV que j'étais ami avec la folle de mon collège !

Je secouai la tête.

_ Et dire qu'ils croient que c'est moi la folle. Tu viens, le cours commence.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

_ _Bonjour, je suis Miss Cordon, votre nouveau professeur de français. Vous êtes ici en cours avancé, je ne parlerais donc que français, des questions ? Non ? Parfait. Je vais donc demander à quelqu'un de me…_

Et c'est à ce moment-là que mon esprit coupa le courant et s'endormi. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'en avais réellement besoin, je parle couramment l'anglais, l'espagnol et le français et le portugais – difficile de se passer de cette langue quand on habite au Brésil, c'est vrai. J'ai aussi pas mal de notion en grec ancien, latin et japonais. J'ai un don avec les langues mais mon répertoire de langue est aussi dut au faite que mes parents peuvent passer de l'anglais au portugais et finir en latin dans une seul phrase donc j'ai plutôt rapidement appris.

_ _Miss ! J'ignore pourquoi on vous laisse venir comme ça au collège mais je ne supporte l'inattention ! Compris ?_

Je suis en troisième année et le collège ou je suis est privé, dans le genre "fils et fille à papa" et malgré mon manque d'attention en classe et le fait que je souffre d'hyperactivité je suis plutôt bonne niveau académique.

_ _Je ne supporte _pas_._

_ Pardon ?

Il suffisait qu'un élève la surprene pour qu'elle se remette à parler en portugais. Super prof qui "ne parlerais que français"!

_ _Je ne supporte _pas_. En français, la négation est avant et après le verbe. Je parle français depuis mes six ans et je possède à tous les coups des notions plus avancé que vous, je vous prierais de me laisser rêvasser un peu. Merci. Bon bien sûr, en y réfléchissant, on peut ne pas mettre de négation après le verbe mais c'est dans la grande littérature pas à l'oral ou alors dans un langage très soutenue._

_ _ À tous les coups ?_

_ _ Une expression orale des plus banal en France. Bon, je peux dormir ?_

Et tout ça en français, je crois que la prof est hors service pour quelques minutes. En plus de petits incidents, je suis une « rebelle » qu'il faut mater. Surtout en langue, où j'ai un niveau assez élevé. Bon, comme toujours avec les profs qui ne m'ont jamais eu, Miss Cordon me laisse tranquille tout le cours, me permettant de faire mes devoirs en mathématiques, une matière que j'aime bien. Bon, avec une mère comme la mienne, il faudrait être fou pour avouer à la maison ne pas aimer les maths ou alors être suicidaire (et maso… très maso à mon avis).

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Je n'étais peut-être pas une élève modèle apprécié par les profs et les autres élèves mais c'était mon quotidien. Et j'aurais préféré qu'il continue encore quelques années. Vraiment. Le premier évènement qui bouleversa ma vie et ma vision des choses se déroula onze jours après cette rentrée des classes.

* * *

><p>Des avis?<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi! Il sont à** **Rick Riordan! Seule Chrona, Zoé et Caroline m'appartiennent.**

**Spoiler :** La fic se passe en 2028, spoil sur les cinq tome de Percy Jackson. Il y aura aussi la présence des personnages apparaissant dans "les Héros de L'Olympe", donc les romains (Jason, Frank...), des héros qui apparaisse dans Héros de l'Olympe, des amazones (Hylla) car une alliance Romain/Grec a belle et bien eu lieu. Mais le scénario n'est **pas** pris en compte! L'échange Jason/Percy n'a pas eu lieu, je mettrais peut-être des passages de cette guerre mais tout ce qu'il y a savoir c'est que Gaïa a juste été scellé mais pas endormis.

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est très apprécié.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>

Lorsque je me levai aujourd'hui, je couru à la salle de bain pour me regarder dans le miroir… La seule pensée présente dans ma tête lorsque je vis mon reflet ? « _Quel horreur ! Pas encore… je suis maudite, y'a pas d'autre possibilité ! »_

Nous étions le 13 septembre, et il y avait quinze ans maintenant que j'étais née. (Enfin, plus ou moins, pour être précis, je suis née à quatorze heures douze et il devait être dans les sept heures et demie.) J'avais vu le jour à New-York et ce fut après ma naissance que mes parents ont décidé de partir vivre au Brésil. Ils avaient beau dire : « Ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute, Chrona, on envisageait ça depuis déjà quelques temps, tu nous a juste décidé. » j'avais quand même l'impression de les avoir forcé à quitter leur amis.

J'avais donc quinze ans et aucune nouvelle mèche de couleur n'était apparue dans mes cheveux.

– Mais je suis maudite !

Mais à la place, mon œil gauche était devenu marron !

Je vais peut-être devoir vous expliquer cette scène : à chacun de mes anniversaire, et cela depuis mes un an, une nouvelle mèche de couleur apparait dans mes cheveux. J'en ai aujourd'hui quatorze et toute de couleur différentes.

Je viens d'y penser, je ne me suis pas décrite ! J'étais d'une taille moyenne pour une enfant de quinze ans et j'avais un corps assez athlétique. J'avais la peau pale, malgré le fait que je restais presque plus de la moitié de mon temps dehors, au soleil. J'avais les yeux gris/vert et les cheveux noir qui m'arrivait en bas des reins et qui « étaient bouclé comme ceux de Cendrillon » (dixit mon père). Et j'ai déjà dit que mon œil gauche était à présent marron et que j'avais des mèches de couleur.

– Chrona ! Tu vas être en retard !

– J'arrive maman.

A cause de son travail, ma mère avait une obsession pour la ponctualité. Ses collègues et associés avaient rapidement appris à être à l'heure. Elle haïssait les retardataires. Ce qui posait une question – et une bonne. Comment mes parents s'étaient mis en couple ? Je n'avais presque jamais vu mon père à l'heure sauf pour trois occasions par ans : leur date de mariage, mon anniversaire et l'anniversaire de maman. Même pour le sien, il arrivait à être en retard. C'était pour dire… Bon, en même temps, peut-être que l'obsession pour l'heure de ma mère était apparu après. Ou à cause de mon père… Mouais, c'était plus probable que la première hypothèse.

– Chrona Johnson ! Si tu ne te prépare pas et descend dans les cinq minutes qui vienne, tu risques d'avoir de sérieux problème !

Encore un parfait exemple de la haine de ma mère à l'encontre des retards. Mes pires punitions avaient toujours découlé d'un retard de quelques minutes. Je pourrais détruire mon école, j'aurais juste droit à un soupir et un sermon. C'est dans ce genre de cas que je souhaitais un guide pour comprendre mes parents. Ils étaient complétement barjo.

Quatre minutes, quarante et une secondes et cinquante-huit centième de seconde, j'étais assise à ma place, en train de déjeuner.

– Bien, quarante-deux centième de seconde plus tard, et tu aurais pu dire adieu à ton ordi.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Complétement barjo.

Ma mère était en train de boire son café quand elle s'étouffa avec.

– Chrona, c'est moi ou ton œil gauche est marron ?

– Nous sommes le 13 septembre, maman, dis-je, comme si cela expliquait tout, en continuant à étaler mon Nutella sur ma brioche.

En fait, cela expliquait vraiment tout. Tous les ans, mes parents ne faisaient que rire de mes mèches, comme si c'était normal de se réveiller le jour de son anniversaire avec des changements physiques de ce gabarit.

– Oh, c'est vrai. _Il_ nous avait prévenus, elle murmura la dernière phrase.

– Pardon ?

– Rien. Finit de manger et fille au collège. Ce soir, on va restaurant. Et s'il te plaît, ne…

– Blesse aucun de tes camarades, ne répond pas aux profs ou autres adultes ! Je sais maman. Tu me le répète tous les jours.

Même si cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Je le faisait quand même.

Je ne levai et pris mon sac avant d'embrasser mes parents et de sortir de la maison pour prendre la direction du collège.

Sur le chemin, j'étais songeuse. Encore une fois, mes parents n'avaient pas été vraiment surpris de mon changement physique instantané. Mais ils n'en avaient pas ris. Ils en avaient plutôt semblé terrifiés. Et puis, qui était ce_ il_ que ma mère avait fait allusion ? Un autre mystère a ajouté à ma liste, déjà bien remplis en passant.

– Salut Chrona !

– Bonjour Caroline. Comment ça va ?

– Bien. Une nouvelle arrive aujourd'hui dans notre classe. Pile le jour de ton anniv ! C'est pas super ?

C'était bien Caroline, toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait au collège (bon, quand on était la fille de la directrice…)

– Quelle genre ?

– Du genre qui s'est fait renvoyé de plein de collèges différents en quatre ans ! Elle s'appelle Zoé Sélènes. Pas un nom brésilien. N'y un prénom.

Lune ?

– Sans blague ! Bon, on y va ?

– J'ai toujours pas le droit de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ?

– Non, répondis-je, catégorique.

Le jour de les cinq ans, j'ai décidé que personne ne devrait me souhaiter un bon anniversaire tant qu'il se passera un truc bizarre ce jour et que je ne saurais le pourquoi des comment de mes mèches (et de mon œil gauche à présent).

Elle haussa les épaules.

– C'est comme tu veux.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

– Je m'appelle Zoé Sélènes. J'ai quatorze ans et je suis au Brésil depuis quatre ans. Je viens des Etats-Unis. Orpheline.

Présentation simple et efficace. Si cette nouvelle me laissait tranquille, j'allais l'adorer. Notre prof de maths semblait un peu stressé.

– Il reste une place à côté de Miss Johnson.

Ah ! La mauvaise influence que j'allais avoir sur cette nouvelle. Je comprenais mieux la raison du stress de la prof.

– Johnson ? Ce n'est pas un nom brésilien.

– Parce que Sélènes c'en ai un ? Mes parents sont tous les deux originaire des Etats-Unis. Fin de la conversation.

– De cette conversation, peut-être. Je t'aime bien.

Elle observa la classe.

– Je pense que je vais rester. Rien que pour t'embêter.

Je n'avais rien dit. Je n'allais pas l'adorer. J'allais la détester.

Ce fut le premier évènement qui bouleversa ma vie et ma vision des choses. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit le seul. Vraiment.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

J'essayais vivement de de combattre la fatigue qui m'envahissait depuis le début du cours. Il y avait deux raison à cela : la première, j'étais en cours de français et la prof ne faisait que nous félicité pour cette merveilleuse année (ne me comptez pas dans le nous). Si au moins elle nous donnait cours (bon d'accord… on était à trois jours des vacances d'été), je pourrais la faire chier avec en corrigeant ses erreurs (de moins en moins nombreuses, je le crains). La deuxième raison était que je ne dormais pas (enfin, façon de parler) depuis une bonne semaine. Déjà que j'avais toujours eu du mal à m'endormir, particulièrement l'été, mais depuis quelques jours, je le réveillais après environ quatre cinq heures de sommeil, en sursaut et absolument terrifié par mon rêve… dont je ne me souvenais jamais. Waouh !

J'avais plus ou moins réussit à cacher ça à mes parents. Ils savaient que je dormais mal (difficile de garder ça secret quand on s'endort à moitié pendant presque tous les repas !) mais ils ignoraient pour les cauchemars.

Et ni Zoé, ni Caroline n'était dans ce cours pour me divertir et donc m'empêcher de m'endormir…

Cinq minutes plus tard. Je m'ennuyais toujours autant. J'avais tellement sommeil !

Dix minutes plus tard. Je commençai à prier : « N'importe quoi ! » Je m'ennuyais trop ! Je ne savais pas, une chute de la prof, une intervention de la directrice. « N'importe quoi. »

_ « N'importe quoi, hein... Vraiment... »_

J'avais parlé à voix haute ?

– Pardon ?

Regards surpris de la classe. Bon, ça ne venait pas d'eux.

_ « Tu ne t'ennuiera pas pendant les prochains mois, jeune sang-mêlé. »_

Sang-mêlé ?

_« Mon temps est arrivé. Oui… tu étais la prière qui me manquait. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer jusqu'à ta mort. »_

– Qui êtes-vous ? je murmurai (bon, tout le monde me prend pour une folle, cela changera pas grand-chose mais quand même!).

« _Je suis Rien et je suis Tout. Et mon règne va enfin recommencer, et _Sa_ mort sera enfin vengée. Et toi, tu mourras pour la faute de tes parents !_ »

Je pris cet instant pour un début de véritable folie : je l'ignorai donc. Je n'aurais pas dû. Non, je n'aurais pas dû. Vraiment pas. Car à cause de ma plus ou moins prière, j'avais déclenché une guerre. Dont j'allais être le centre.

* * *

><p>Des avis?<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi! Il sont àRick Riordan! Seule Chrona, Zoé et Caroline m'appartiennent.

Spoiler : La fic se passe en 2028, spoil sur les cinq tome de Percy Jackson. Il y aura aussi la présence des personnages apparaissant dans "les Héros de L'Olympe", donc les romains (Jason, Frank...), des héros qui apparaisse dans Héros de l'Olympe, des amazones (Hylla) car une alliance Romain/Grec a belle et bien eu lieu. Mais le scénario n'est pas pris en compte! L'échange Jason/Percy n'a pas eu lieu, je mettrais peut-être des passages de cette guerre mais tout ce qu'il y a savoir c'est que Gaïa a juste été scellé mais pas endormis.

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est très apprécié.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

Avez-vous déjà eu un mauvais pressentiment ? Un qui vous noue les tripes ? Et ben, moi oui. Mais pas après cet événement, je vais donc changer de sujet.

J'avais tout fait pour effacer de ma mémoire cet événement, le surnommant « mon instant de folie ». Aujourd'hui encore, j'évite de trop y penser, par crainte que cela se répète. Quelle idiote j'avais été. Mais, à part ça, mon été avait bien commencé : j'avais repris le sport (athlétisme, danse, judo et autres) et mes activités artistiques (chant, peinture et autres). La vie était belle. Jusqu'à l'appel de Zoé.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

"_A noite chega  
>Saudade de nós dois<br>E o frio den…"_

– Oui ? … Ah! Bonjour Zoé. Comment vas-tu ? … Bien. D'accord, je te la passe. CHRONA !

J'éteignis rapidement la radio, …

– CHRONA ! TOUT DE SUITE !

– J'arrive ! Je ne suis pas sourde ! Laisse-moi trois secondes.

Bon sang, au dernière nouvelle je ne savais pas me téléporter !

J'ai dévalé les escaliers et pris le téléphone des mains de ma mère.

– C'est Zoé, m'indiqua-t-elle, inutilement, soit dit en passant.

« Bonjour Chrona. »

– 'jour Zoé.

Malgré notre début de relation quelque peu chaotique, nous nous entendions bien. Elle était devenue, avec Caroline, ma seule amie. Zoé avait le même esprit rebelle que moi et détestait être dans une classe autant que moi (ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire).

« Ça te dit de se retrouver au parc à quatorze heures ? »

– Ça ne va pas ? m'écriai-je. Je n'ai pas envie de cramer moi et je dois me préparer. Seize heures.

Zoé rigola.

« Toujours pas habillée ? Il est presque treize heures ! Soit, va pour seize. A tout de suite ! »

– Oui.

Zoé raccrocha et je fis de même.

Il était 12 : 56. J'avais un peu moins de trois heures pour me préparer. Pendant les vacances, les jours où je ne sortais pas, je ne mettais des vêtements « sortables » que vers… quatre ou cinq heures de l'après-midi. Oh, je me change, je ne garde pas ma chemise de nuit toute la journée, je mets juste un jean complétement taché et une chemise à moitié déchirée. J'allais devoir, en moins de trois heures, trouver de quoi m'habiller, me maquiller, me coiffer et cacher mes mèches de couleurs. Une véritable course contre la montre.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Je m'admirais dans mon miroir, fière du résultat que j'avais obtenu en si peu de temps. Vêtue d'une robe bustier _desigual_ blanche, je l'avais accompagnée de quelques bracelets en argent et d'une paire de boucles d'oreilles ornées de faux pétales de fleurs. Mon maquillage, un peu plus visible que d'habitude, accompagnait cette tenue. Et, – miracle ! – j'avais réussi à cacher mes mèches de couleurs en seulement une heure (hey ! d'habitude, je mettais minimum une demi-heure de plus). Contente de moi, je souris et descendit les escaliers en criant :

– Je sors !

Ma mère était dans le salon, entourée de documents en tout genre et de plusieurs maquettes. Son nouveau projet : une reconstruction d'Athènes de moins mille ans avant J.C pour un film.

– Rentre avant vingt heures, ma chérie.

Même si je me plaignais souvent de mes parents (eh ! tous les enfants me font !), j'avais une certaine liberté. Je pouvais sortir sans vraiment de problème et mon « couvre-feu » était le seul retard que je pouvais me permettre (bien que je n'en abusais quand même pas) sans que me mère passe en mode furie.

– Ok, mam'! A tout à l'heure.

– Et, Chrona.

– Oui maman ?

– J'espère que demain, la sonnerie du fixe ne sera plus cette… _musique_.

C'était une sorte de jeux entre nous deux. Je détestais le « _Dring ! Dring !_ » du téléphone, donc je réussissais à arranger la sonnerie en mettant une des chansons de mon IPod. Cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à mes parents.

– Oui maman, soupirai-je.

Changeant rapidement la sonnerie comme ma mère venait de me le demander (elle n'avait pas précisé quelle sonnerie je devais mettre !), je vérifiai une énième fois que tout était dans mon sac et je mis des sandales noires qui avaient vu des jours meilleurs. Ba… tant qu'elles m'allaient encore.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

– Pile à l'heure, comme toujours!

Je la fusillai du regard. Zoé était habillée une tunique grise et d'une ceinture argentée. Ses sandales remontaient jusqu'à la moitié de ses mollets et ses cheveux bruns étaient, comme toujours, attachés en nattes. Elle était toujours dehors, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un bronzage impeccable.

– Ose te moquer et tu rejoins tes ancêtres aux enfers. Tu connais ma mère.

Ce n'était quand même pas de ma faute si ma mère était une obsédée de la ponctualité. Si ?

– Bonne idée, comme ça, je saurais de qui je suis la fille.

Zoé était la seule qui pouvait parler de ses parents avec tant de légèreté malgré son passé. Soit elle avait été abandonnée, soit ses parents/tuteurs avaient été tués et on l'avait emmenée loin de là pour ensuite la laisser seule. Rien de bien réjouissant. Enfin, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en rire et ce n'était pas moi qui allais jeter un quelconque blâme sur elle : je riais bien des tragédies antiques (Quoi ? tenez, regardez la légende de Daphné et d'Apollon. Quelle fille saine d'esprit préfère être transformée en arbre que d'être avec le dieu de la beauté ?).

Nous étions dans le parc _Cérèsa_. Plutôt grand et traversé par un écoulement d'eau, il avait été entièrement dessiné par ma mère. C'était dans ce lieu que nous passions la plupart de nos week-ends. Avant que mes parents ne deviennent « célèbres » et n'aient plus le temps. Bah… c'était un inconvénient pour plusieurs avantages.

– On va où ? me demanda Zoé.

– Le _jardim_ _exótico_ ?

– Ok !

Le parc était divisé en cinq parties : un espace pique-nique, un espace de jeux pour les enfants, une zone commerciale, un « jardin exotique » et un espace « inca » (juste quelques reproductions miniatures de temples et une salle avec un peu de documentations).

Une fois arrivées, Zoé commença à parler (enfin, plus ou moins, vous allez voir).

– Euuu. Enfin… comment te dire… Tu vois…

Personnellement, je n'appelais pas ça « parler ».

– Je…

– Zoé.

– Oui ?

– Pas de sentimentalisme.

Silence de quelques secondes.

– Vraiment. Avec mes parents et Caroline, tu es la seule personne que je côtoie.

Pas que cela me dérangeais. Je n'avais connu que ça.

– Et mes parents ne déballent pas leur sac devant moi. Et Caroline non plus. En fait, elle est plutôt du genre à _t'écouter_ ! Donc, soit tu es juste stressée, et tu te décides à dire ce qui se passe , soit j'appelle Caroline.

Zoé cligna frénétiquement des yeux.

– J'ai beau te connaitre depuis presqu'un an, je suis toujours étonnée par tes discours.

– Ce n'était pas un discours, m'écriai-je un peu trop fort car j'avais attiré le regard des autres visiteurs. C'est…

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si, lorsque j'ai une idée en tête, je la dis, c'est tout.

– Oh ! bon sang, on n'est pas là pour moi, aux dernières nouvelles, mais pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

– Pendant l'été, je vais…

_"dzzzzzt dzzzzzt dzzzzzt dzzzzzt dzzzzzt dzzzzzt dzzzzzt"_

– Putain ! C'est quoi ce bruit ? grimaçai-je en ma couvrant les oreilles.

Zoé sursauta.

– Tu l'entends ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais l'effet de mon geste était quelque peu gâché par le fait que j'avais toujours les mains sur mes oreilles.

– Il faudrait être sourde pour ne pas l'entendre ! C'est quoi ce putain de truc ?

Zoé sortit son portable, l'ouvrit, cessant en même temps ce bruit, ouvrit la bouche – pour me répondre espérais-je – et pâlit. Vraiment. Elle passa d'un marron pâle à un blanc pur et termina sur un visage que n'importe quel vampire lui envierait.

– On va chez toi ! Vite !

– Quoi ?

– C'est urgent ! Ta maison est attaquée par des monstres !

Pardon ?

* * *

><p>Des avis ?<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi! Il sont àRick Riordan! Seule Chrona, Zoé et Caroline m'appartiennent.

Spoiler : La fic se passe en 2028, spoil sur les cinq tome de Percy Jackson. Il y aura aussi la présence des personnages apparaissant dans "les Héros de L'Olympe", donc les romains (Jason, Frank...), des héros qui apparaisse dans Héros de l'Olympe, des amazones (Hylla) car une alliance Romain/Grec a belle et bien eu lieu. Mais le scénario n'est pas pris en compte! L'échange Jason/Percy n'a pas eu lieu, je mettrais peut-être des passages de cette guerre mais tout ce qu'il y a savoir c'est que Gaïa a juste été scellé mais pas endormis.

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est très apprécié.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

Heureusement, ce jour-là, j'avais mis mes vieilles sandales et non mes ballerines. Zoé et moi avions couru sur tout le trajet maison-parc. Et, encore une fois, heureusement que j'étais sportive. En marchant, le voyage durait une bonne demi-heure, et nous l'avions parcouru en une bonne dizaine de minutes. Sur le chemin, j'avais vu quelques-uns de mes _chers_ camarades de classe qui nous avait vues, Zoé et moi, courir comme si le diable nous poursuivait (à l'époque, je ne savais que c'était _nous_ qui le poursuivions). Ma réputation de folle n'allait pas s'améliorer pendant l'été.

J'habitais dans le quartier riche. Ma maison était grande, entièrement créée par ma mère. Moderne, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux maisons voisines : pas de grand jardin devant pour étaler sa richesse, pas de décorations coûteuses… Mais quelque chose me fit déglutir : ma mère avait fait installer des verres sans teint afin qu'on ne puisse pas voir à l'intérieur. Malgré cela, je pus quand même distinguer une immense silhouette aux formes démesurées.

Zoé ne perdit pas de temps à observer le paysage et fonça. Elle ouvrit le portail d'un coup de pied mais ne put faire de même avec la porte d'entrée. Elle avait déjà été éjectée de ses gongs. C'était plutôt mauvais, ça. Toujours en suivant Zoé, je rentrais chez moi.

Et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. C'était un monstre. Littéralement. Il mesurait largement deux mètres cinquante (heureusement que ma mère avait la folie des grandeurs pour la hauteur du plafond, sinon, le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage ne formeraient plus qu'un niveau) et ses jambes et bras étaient plus musclés que n'importe quel athlète dopé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à je ne sais quel produit : un paquet de biceps, triceps et autres ceps saillants tous denses comme des balles de base-ball sous une peau striée de veines. Il ne portait aucun vêtement à part un slip – le genre kangourou en coton blanc, vous savez, ce qui aurez eu un côté plutôt drôle sans la moitié supérieure de son corps. Des poils bruns et drus couvraient son ventre au-dessus du nombril et s'épanouissaient en toison sur ses épaules.

Son cou était une masse de muscles et de fourrure qui soutenait une tête énorme, dotée d'un museau aussi long que mon bras, de narines pleines de morve où scintillait un anneau de cuivre jaune, d'yeux noirs cruels et de cornes – d'immenses cornes noires et blanches aux pointes acérées comme on ne pourrait jamais en obtenir, même avec un taille-crayon électrique.

Je le reconnus sans problème. Parmi les figures mythologiques, c'était un de ceux que mon père détestait le plus. Le minotaure.

– Je rêve…

Zoé ne me regarda pas pour répondre.

– Le rêve, se serait que ce soit un rêve. C'est plutôt un cauchemar.

Quoi ?

– Recule…

Elle retira la bague qui, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait jamais quitté son doigt. Le bijou se transforma immédiatement en un magnifique arc en bois, décoré avec des bordures argentées.

– Et pars, ordonna-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers le monstre, un couteau dans la main.

Je n'en fis rien. D'une, je détestais recevoir d'ordres (autres que venant de mes parents), même si les ordres étaient donnés pour me sauver la vie. De deux, j'étais incapable de bouger. Toute mon énergie était utilisée à observer la danse mortelle que formait le combat opposant mon amie au monstre mythologique.

FWICHT !

FWICHT !

Sur les quatre flèches que venait de tirer Zoé, deux étaient à mes pieds, n'ayant que rebondit sur le monstre. Les deux autres flèches étaient figées dans la fourrure du minotaure, le gênant plus qu'autre chose. Je ramassai les flèches et les évaluai. Bon équilibre, aucune fissure dans le bois, aucune irrégularité dans l'argent. Aucune possibilité de se casser pendant le tir.

Ayant fini mon étude, je relevai la tête juste à temps pour éviter d'être embrochée par les cornes du minotaure, en sautant sur le côté.

BOUM

Le monstre venait de s'encastrer dans le dessin, évalué à cinquante mille dollars, offert par mon père à Noël.

– Oh putain. Fils de…

Je m'interrompis, songeuse. Fils de taureau ? reine ? Est-ce qu'il comprenait seulement les insultes ?

Il se recula, désorienté – détruisant au passage le mur – et fonça vers mon amie. Par réflexe (vous ne voudriez même pas savoir où je l'ai acquis, ça vaut mieux), j'agrippai un de ses bras avec ma main de libre, sans lâcher les flèches de l'autre. Et, sans le vouloir – et sans savoir vraiment comment – je me retrouvai sur son dos, retenant une nausée due à la puanteur dégagée par le monstre. L'odeur de viande pourrie me brûlait les narines. Je fis alors le geste qui me parut le plus naturel : je plantai une des deux flèches récupérées dans son œil droit. Il grogna et se cambra. Déséquilibrée, je l'égorgeai avec la deuxième flèche que j'avais toujours en main. Le monstre explosa en poussière d'or, me faisant atterrir sur les fesses.

– Putain, ça fait mal ! dis-je en grimaçant.

Je relevai les yeux et tombai sur Zoé qui me regardait, les yeux grands comme des œufs et les bras ballants.

– Tu viens de…

– Je viens de tuer le minotaure. Ou un truc qui ressemblait au minotaure. Ou un truc que mon imagination a fait ressembler au minotaure.

La pièce tremblait. Ou peut-être que c'était moi qui tremblais. Je me relevai difficilement, l'adrénaline avait disparu.

– Mes parents ! Où sont **mes parents** ? PAPA ! MAMAN ! PAPAAAAAAAAAA ! MAMANNNNNNN ! paniquai-je.

Je vérifiai rapidement leur bureau avant de courir vers leur chambre à l'étage. La porte était grande ouverte. Je me stoppai en prenant en main les murs et déglutis avant de crier.

– PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MAMANNNNNNNNNN !

* * *

><p>Des avis ?<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi! Il sont àRick Riordan! Seule Chrona, Zoé et Caroline m'appartiennent.**

Spoiler : La fic se passe en 2028, spoil sur les cinq tome de Percy Jackson. Il y aura aussi la présence des personnages apparaissant dans "les Héros de L'Olympe", donc les romains (Jason, Frank...), des héros qui apparaisse dans Héros de l'Olympe, des amazones (Hylla) car une alliance Romain/Grec a belle et bien eu lieu. Mais le scénario n'est pas pris en compte! L'échange Jason/Percy n'a pas eu lieu, je mettrais peut-être des passages de cette guerre mais tout ce qu'il y a savoir c'est que Gaïa a juste été scellé mais pas endormis.

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est très apprécié.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Je m'agenouillais devant le lit de la chambre de mes parents, abattu. Autour de moi, la pièce semblait avoir subi un tremblement de terre. Un gros. Plus je regardais la pièce, plus la mort de mes parents m'apparaissait comme inévitable. La chambre, habituellement parfaite, rangé au détail près à cause de l'obsessionnalisme pour le rangement de ma mère, avait été saccagé par le Minotaure qui avait laissé des bouts de fourrure ici et là.

Les portes de l'armoire avaient été brisées en deux et les vêtements, habituellement plié et rangé par type, étaient éparpillé dans toute la pièce. Le bureau de sa mère était encore plus ou moins intact, si l'on exceptait que la chaise était cassée et les tiroirs intégrés sur le côté se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, éparpillant ainsi les différents objets qu'ils avaient contenue avant l'attaque du monstre. Je cherchai du regard la casquette de base-ball des Yankeesde ma mère, sachant qu'elle l'a rangeait toujours dans le premier tiroir. Mais elle n'était nul par en vue. Bizarre mais je laissais tomber pour m'intéresser au deuxième bureau de la pièce, celui de mon père.

C'était mon préféré et celui que je fouillais toujours en premier quand j'étais petite et que mes parents n'était pas là. A part la forme, il n'avait, n'avait eu, rien de normal. N'y en bois, n'y en fer, encore moins en plastique, il avait été en verre, chaque bords doublé avec un petit espace entre les deux pour que de l'eau puisse circuler. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment papa l'avait eu et il semblerait qu'il y avait peu de chance que je le sache un jour. Depuis toute petite, ce meuble m'avait toujours fasciné et le voir détruit avec comme seul restes quelques gouttes d'eau et les affaires qu'il avait contenue fut la dernière clé.

Le décor donné par la pièce me fit grimacer sous le son de la symphonie dont les instruments n'étaient pas en rythme qu'elle faisait entendre. Quelque chose clochait, le lieu où il y avait le plus de dommage (j'étais passé devant ma chambre et elle était intacte).

Il n'y avait aucuns. Aucun corps. Peut-être que… ? Non, espoir vite refoulé. Le Minotaure avait bien disparue en une sorte de poussière doré. Cela ne pouvait donc vouloir rien dire.

Je ris. Un rire jaune. A chaque possibilité de vie, je voyais, en moins de quelques secondes, un argument contre. Mon père avait raison : j'étais une pessimiste dans l'âme.

Les larmes qui étaient restés dans les yeux sortirent, donnant un gout salé au bruit de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber, comme pour m'accompagner dans ma tristesse.

Je ne sus jamais combien de temps je restais là, accroupis à côté du lit de mes parents – qui était miraculeusement intact, à pleurer. Et je serais resté longtemps si une sorte de chuchotement ne m'avait sorti de ma léthargie.

Enervé que l'on me dérange dans ma tristesse, je sorti de la chambre de mes parents. Les sons s'affinèrent et je puis distinguer la voix de Zoé. Elle venait du salon. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je descendis silencieusement les escaliers et m'approchai de la porte du salon (encore intacte excepté quelques coups) et écouta plus attentivement.

– Les mortels Pedro et Annibella Johnson sont morts ou alors disparus. Il n'y a aucun corps dans leur maison.

Je cessai tout de suite de pleurer et sentit la colère monter. Et encore une fois la pluie m'accompagna, se transformant en tempête. La pluie en elle-même augmenta et le tonnerre se mit à jouer avec elle. Pendant quelques secondes, j'eu l'impression d'être relié avec la tempête. De ne plus faire qu'un avec elle. Je sentais la pluie qui tombait, le tonnerre qui grondait. Je me sentais bien. Mais cette impression se stoppa quand j'entendis Zoé dire :

– Oui Chiron. Je vais attendre cet idiot. Mais je me demande pourquoi le Minotaure était chez des mortels.

Elle écouta pensivement son interlocuteur.

– Bien, dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Chrona (tiens, elle m'avait remarqué), prépare tes valises. On part dans quelques heures.

Aucuns sentiments. Mes parents, des personnes avec lesquels elle avait parlé, avec lesquelles elle avait ris, avaient disparus, surement mort. Rien, aucune émotion. Juste une froide indifférence.

– Que. Se. Passe. T-il ? demandai-je, glacial en claquant la porte du salon pour bien marquer ma colère. Le fait de trouver le Minotaure dans mon salon, soit. Malgré le fait qu'il n'est sensé n'être qu'un mythe ou alors mort depuis quelques milliers d'année s'il a bel et bien existé pendant la Grèce antique. Le fait que tu as pu le détecter ? je n'aime pas ça mais ça passe aussi. Mais le fait que ta bague se transforme en bracelet et tes boucles d'oreilles en couteau et carquois ? Non, ça ne passe pas. Que mes parents aient disparu, surement mort à l'heure actuelle, et que tu t'en fous ? Aucune idée si ça passe ou pas. Mais il y a une chose que je sais : c'est que cale m'énerve. Cela m'énerve profondément.

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes.

– Mais tu sais quoi ? Le truc qui me met vraiment en rogne, c'est que tu ne m'explique pas. Que tu ne m'explique pas pourquoi un monstre qui n'est sensé n'être qu'une légendes soit dans mon salon, a ravagé toute ma maison. Que à la place de m'expliquer tu me donne des ordres dans m'expliquer pourquoi une de mes deux seules amies soit… en guerrière.

Une guerrière. Oui, c'était la seule explication à certaines petites choses vue pendant l'année : sa posture « prête à combattre » à chaque bruit sourd ou inhabituel. Ses notes parfaites en sport. Sa méfiance envers **tout** le monde.

Elle n'était pas comme moi. Elle était une guerrière. Une prédatrice. Pas une proie.

Zoé me sourit.

– Désolé mais je ne peux…

Je la giflai.

– Rien à foutre. Ce sont mes parents qui ont disparus. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

– Je ne peux…

Je la giflai une deuxième fois plus violement et lui pris les cheveux à la racine puis lui mis un coup de poing avec ma main de libre.

– Tu étais avec moi toute l'année, Zoé Selenes, mais tu ne m'as jamais vu le soir. Le soir quand je suis la proie qui se défend. Quand je fais des combats dans des compétitions de sport de combat. Les soirs où les idiots payés par les cons de riches essayent de le tabasser. Ces soirs où je les envois un par un à l'hosto. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, c'est vrai. Mais personne encore ne refusait de me dire la raison pourquoi mes parents sont peut-être morts.

Zoé souffrait. Je lui faisais mal. Car je savais que je lui étais supérieur. Comme Angelica l'avait été avec moi.

Effrayé, je lui relâchai brusquement les cheveux et la poussai.

BOUM

– Je veux **savoir**, dis-je en gardant le même ton froid.

– Je ne **peux** pas ! Je ne peux pas mais…

– Mais ?

– J'ai appelé un satyre et …

– Un satyre ? Après le Minotaure, un satyre ? Et ben ! Espérons ne pas rencontrer Méduse ou le Sphinx, crachai-je. Ou peut-être les furies.

Elle déglutit.

– Je suis vraiment désolé mais…

– Je vais manger, me doucher et dormie. Tu peux en faire pareil. Tu connais la maison et la chambre d'amie après tout.

– Il va arriver demain, il t'expliquera…

– J'en suis ravis.

– Tu devrais faire des valises… On…

– **Je** ne risque pas de revenir avant quelques semaines si j'ai bien compris. Pas de on, tu ne remettras pas les pieds dans cette maison après le départ de demain.

– Je suis désolé. Je…

– Zoé ?

– Oui ?demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

– Je te hais.

Je ne pardonnais qu'à Caroline et à mes parents. J'aurais dut me rappelé de Ses paroles :

« Tu n'es pas faite pour être aimé. »

Comme dis, je mangeais (une simple pêche, la simple vu d'un produit alimentaire me donnait envie de vomir à ce moment), me doucha rapidement puis alla me coucher dans la chambre de mes parents, dans le même état que je l'avais laissé environ une demi-heure plus tôt. Je ne crois pas l'avoir même déjà fais, en tout cas dans cette maison : j'avais déjà cinq ans quand on y avait emménagé après qu'elle fut finit d'être construite.

Alors que je me couchais, je fus gêné par un bout de papier posé/caché à la hâtes dans les draps. Enervé, je rallumai la lumière à tâtons et plissa les yeux. Plutôt vieux (he ! il avait eu le temps de jaunir !), il était froisser, comme s'il avait été plié et replié. Sur une des faces du papier, on pouvait y lire en lettre de calligraphie :

_Grover Underwood, Gardien_

_Colline des Sang-Mêlé_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009 – 0009_

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? pestai-je, énervé.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de la « colline des sang-mêlé… » Ah oui c'était Zoé qui en avait parlé… C'était quand déjà. Putain, je ne m'en souviens plus. Oh et puis merde, pourquoi je pense à cette connasse, déjà ? Ah oui la colline des…

Son lieu de vacances ! C'est là où elle est allée pour noël. Super… un autre lieu bizarre. Où je vais avoir droit à des rencontres mythologiques. Si ce n'est pas merveilleux ça !

Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que mes parents en avaient connaissance. Qu'ils avaient donc un lien avec ses histoires. Je n'allais pas aimer ça. J'adorais lire, inventer des histoires. Mais ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout c'était ma vie tranquille et sur que j'avais avec mes parents. Et savoir que tout était fini ne me plaisait pas. Cela me terrorisait complètement. Putain de papier ! Je regarda rapidement les décorations imprimé autour de l'adresse/présentation et retourna la feuille pour y voir :

« Risybca pa jic ibattowipbeop ibbi pe–règ.

Ebs ic rigpehir icje tb rihukkl icgr,

ia orliqlibit Cipu.

Sic ibsihm, ib Rezli. Hi ti cibiqe linese

ob jahurro il jic ibvaot xie. Tbheh mi,

gririb (biiwo ci jica) ilqu al rizelj,

ilse ob t'ic itbiqu lanese ob.

. . »

Mouais, qu'est-ce que mes parents avaient encore foutu pour écrire ça ? Et pourquoi l'appellation sang-mêlé me disait quelque chose ? Autre les divagations de Zoé. Ba… Je verrai ça plus tard, j'étais fatigué. Je rajoutai encore quelques objets dans mon sac de voyage. Une fois fais cela, je glissai la carte dans la valise que j'avais préparé précédemment et m'endormis.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Cette nuit-là, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. J'étais dans une ville, New-York d'après les photos que j'en avais vues, mais c'était un New-York apocalyptique. J'étais au pont de Williamburg (comment je le savais ? ma mère était architecte, bon sang !) et le lieu était plus un champ de bataille que le lieu de transport qu'il était décrit dans les infos new-yorkaise.

Le lieu était à moitié détruit et partout des gens étaient allongés par terre. En fait, les seuls êtres vivants debout étaient des ados, caché derrière des voitures, se battant contre des monstres sortis tout droit de légende avec des arcs.

_Putain, la mythologie me poursuivait même dans mes rêves_ ! ais-je pensé.

Les archers battaient en retraite pendant qu'une personne, non pas muni d'un arc mais d'une épée, s'avançait vers les monstres. Le premier monstre à le remarquer fut le Minotaure qui rugit. En réponse à cela, le garçon, qui n'était pas âgé de plus de seize ans, cria quelque chose que je compris qu'en parties : « _…déjà tué, …, fois ?_ » Des monstres se sont mis à l'attaquer quand mon rêve se brouilla. Lorsqu'il redevint « clair », l'ado venait d'asséné un coup de pied dans le museau du Minotaure puis de lui faucher ces deux cornes avec son épée. Puis ce fut la fin de ce combat qui semblait à sens unique. Le monstre se désintégra dans l'air, alors que l'épéiste l'avait jeté par-dessus le parapet.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur le garçon mais son visage était flou. Quand je cru arrivé à le distinguer, j'ai vu tous les monstres qui étaient dans le périmètre se mirent à l'attaquer et j'ai hurlé : _Non !_

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut.

* * *

><p>Désolé si Chrona ou Zoé vous semble étrange… je ne suis pas très forte pour décrire que ce soit les décors ou les sentiments.<p>

Des avis? Des hypothèses sur quelles sont les origines divines de Chrona? ou sur l'origine de son prénom ? (et oui, son prénom à une place dans mon histoire...)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Réponse à _Cassandre_ :** bravo pour la filiation, tu as raison. Même si perso, c'est une surprise pour quelqu'un, j'en serais la première étonné. J'ai beau essayer de mettre du suspense, j'ai l'impression de mettre des indices gros comme des éléphants. Tu n'as pas lu les livres ? Tu devrais, ils sont génial, encore mieux que le film (et bientôt les !). Pour l'histoire avec Chronos et la « fuite » tu as plus ou moins tort. Tu verras dans les prochain chapitre si tu as la fois de suivre jusqu'à là (et que la fic te plais toujours).

Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi! Il sont à Rick Riordan! Seule Chrona, Zoé et Caroline m'appartiennent.

Spoiler : La fic se passe en 2028, spoil sur les cinq tome de Percy Jackson. Il y aura aussi la présence des personnages apparaissant dans "les Héros de L'Olympe", donc les romains (Jason, Frank...), des amazones (Hylla) car une alliance Romain/Grec a belle et bien eu lieu. Mais le scénario n'est pas pris en compte! L'échange Jason/Percy n'a pas eu lieu, je mettrais peut-être des passages de cette guerre mais tout ce qu'il y a savoir c'est que Gaïa a juste été scellé mais pas endormis pour mille ans ou détruite ou je ne sais quoi encore et que l'on découvrira l'année prochaine ou dans deux ans avec les vrais aventures de Percy.

Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est très apprécié.

**DANS CE CHAPITRE, IL Y A UNE GRANDE DESCRIPTION DE PIÈCE QUI EST DE PLUS DE MILLE MOTS. ELLE N'A PAS DE TRÈS GRANDE (SI CE N'EST AUCUNE) IMPORTANCE POUR L'HISTOIRE, C'EST PLUTÔT UN AUTO DÉFIT DONC NE VOUS DONNER PAS MAL A LA TÊTE SI VOUS SENTER LE MAL DE CRANE VENIR. SURTOUT QUE JE NE SUIS PAS TRÈS DOUÉ DANS LES DESCRIPTIONS, JE NE PROMET PAS DU TOUT SA QUALITÉ.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Je détestais me réveiller en sursaut. Pendant quelques secondes tu ne savais plus où tu étais, qui tu étais et comment tu étais. C'est un sentiment que je détestais par-dessus tout… Et qui semblais m'arriver de plus en plus souvent.

Mais le pire c'est quand une personne te secouait pendant les dites secondes.

– Tu fais chier, Zoé, dis-je avant d'essayer de lui envoyer un coup de poing.

Raté…

Dommage.

– Le satyre est arrivé. On doit y aller. Vite.

– J'en ai rien à foutre. Je suis ici chez moi aux dernières nouvelles. Donc je prends le temps que je veux pour me préparer. Maintenant. Dégage. de. L'ETAGE ! criai-je.

Elle sursauta, pâlit et me lança un énième regard du genre « _je suis désolé_ » et parti presque en courant. Tss. Comme dis, je pris le temps que je voulu pour me préparer : le plus de temps possible quoi, pour faire chier Zoé et le satyre. Et tant normal, même pas cinq minutes auraient suffi à m'habillé d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt. Et je ne pris même pas la peine de me maquillé, n'y de caché mes mèches : je me fis qu'une natte lâche pour éviter de me tuer les cheveux à essayer de les démêlé plus tard. Et puis cacher mes mèches maintenant ne servirait à… enfin, si ce que j'avais compris était ce que j'avais à comprendre…

Pouah ! Mieux ne valait ne pas y penser.

Je regardais la pièce. J'aurai aimé pouvoir penser que j'étais dévasté, incapable de penser logiquement mais… En y réfléchissant bien, c'était de la colère que je ressentais en pensant à mes parents. De la colère de me lâcher comme ça (l'abattement semblait passé quoi). Avec seulement une lettre sans réel indication, juste plus de mystères. Zoé puis mes parents… Je me faisais trahir par presque tous mes proches en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Magnifique non ?

Je pris ma valise et descendit en me dirigeant vers le salon où était Zoé et un gars, d'environ notre âge.

– Bon sang ! C'est pas avec son odeur que l'on va passer inaperçu !

– Quoi ?

Il ne parlait quand même pas de moi là ? Si oui, il allait rapidement le regretter… et douloureusement.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

– Pour mon cas, on ne sait pas si je suis une sang-mêlé, ou si je suis apparenté aux dieux par le sang, me raconta Sélènes. C'est Dame Artémis qui m'a trouvé dans les bois vers mes trois ans. Elle a remarqué que je voyais parfaitement à travers la brume et comme je ne me souvenais pas de mon prénom, elle m'a nommé Zoé. J'ai suivi la chasse pendant sept ans avant de resté au Brésil.

– J'ai toujours vécut avec mes **deux** parents à qui je ressemble. Point final. Et Sélènes, arrête de me parler comme si de rien n'était.

– Peut-être que…

– Point un : j'ai pas mal de photos d'eux ensemble bien avant ma naissance. Point deux : je leur ressemble. Tu le sais très bien, Sélènes ! Donc la ferme !

– Cela arrive de temps en temps…

Nous nous tournâmes de concert vers le satyre qui s'était présenté comme Arthur Underwood.

– Pardon ? demandai-je.

Il soupira, comme si nous venions de montrer un manque de connaissance suprême.

– Le fait que des mortels arrivent à voir parfaitement à travers la brume. L'Oracle du camp grec en était une. Avant de devenir Oracle, bien sûr. C'est plus compliqué de la classer, maintenant qu'elle est entre mortel et sang-mêlé. Et pour ton cas, cette fois il s'adressait à moi, il est de plus en plus courant que des sang-mêlés aient des enfants. Tu es surement la petite-fille d'un dieu, si tes parents te ressemblent autant.

Il avait dit cela comme s'il l'avait appris par cœur – ce qui était surement le cas – mais son visage montrait qu'il ne croyait pas à sa dernière phrase.

– Et pourquoi ce visage… dubitatif ?

– Ton odeur est bien trop forte…

J'avais appris entre temps que les satyres avaient un odorat développé pour sentir les choses mythologiques… Et qu'il ne m'insultait qu'à moitié, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

– … pour que ton sang soit seulement un quart divin. Pas assez puissant pour un des quatorze olympiens, sinon cela aurait fait depuis longtemps que tu aurais été attaqué. Mais d'une divinité mineure…

– Bon, l'homme-âne…

– Comment oses-t…

– Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu penses, _imbécile_. Tu dis que je mens ou que je me trompe sans preuves irréfutables encore une fois et tu risques de ne pas pouvoir bouger pendant quelques temps. Tu as déjà rencontré mes poings pourtant ! Mon record – et pour l'info, c'était il y a trois ans – c'est dix mois d'hospitalisation pour bras droit cassé, clavicule gauche foulé, trois orteil de pied brisés et autres nombreuse fractures et blessures. L'ado que j'ai blessé était en passe de devenir l'étoile du tennis junior. Il n'a jamais pu marcher normalement. Veux-tu as ce point que je rende réelle ta pseudo paralysie ?

Déglutissement sonore du satyre.

– Nous nous sommes compris.

Et je plongeai dans un sommeil agité, dont une fois réveillé, je ne me souvenais de rien.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Aucun monstre ne nous avait attaqués lors du voyage. « Une véritable chance… » d'après cet idiot de satyre. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, lui foutre mon poing dans sa tronche. Il avait parlé durant tout le trajet des règles, des relations entre les dieux et de son frère. De son _célèbre_ frère, le seigneur de la nature, Grover. Bon sang ! quiconque ayant un minimum d'intelligence et de connaissance sur la mythologie sait que Chronos était le roi des Titans et qu'il déteste les dieux, ses enfants à cause d'une prophétie qui dit qu'ils le renverseraient – ce qu'ils ont fait… en partit parce qu'il avait essayé d'empêcher cette prophétie. Que Zeus, le dernier fils de Chronos est le roi des dieux, l'époux d'Héra et que c'est pas l'amour fou avec ses frères. Que Arès et Aphrodite sont en « couple » malgré Héphaïstos, le mari d'Aphrodite (ils ont même des enfants ensemble putain!) Et ça a été comme cela pendant des heures. C'était une horreur ! Je veux dire, je n'étais pas idiote. Enfin, ce long monologue m'avait quand même apprit des informations utiles comme celle de ne pas dire le nom des monstres ou autres personnages de la mythologie immortels, surtout si l'on est puissant et que l'on ne veut pas rencontrer le dit monstre ou entendre le tonnerre au loin. Bon, j'étais complétement d'accord avec ça mais… les Bienveillantes ? pour les Furies ? les monstres préféré d'Hadès ? les _tortionnaires_ d'Hadès ? Il fallait vraiment revoir les surnoms, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, parce que ce n'était plus un surnom mais carrément une insulte ! On leur donnait une raison pour tuer, merde.

– Nous allons voir un sang-mêlé qui pouvant vous dire vos origine. Venez.

– Bon. L'homme chèvre.

Et un essai de regard noir de sa part. Un ! Et encore, j'avais amélioré le surnom.

– Tu viens de passer cinq heures à nous faire un monologue avec dedans, quatre heures d'infos inutiles, chèvre-man.

Deuxième regard noir. Deux ! Bon, ce surnom ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

– Donc tu vas reprendre ton petit monologue et nous expliquer où l'on va.

– Comment oses-tu ? Je suis….

– Le frère du grand seigneur de la nature, Grover. Tu l'as déjà dit au moins une bonne centaine de fois, j'ai intégré, merci. Et moi, puisque tu sembles croire que je suis la fille d'une divinité quelconque, je dois bien avoir des frères, des sœurs, des oncles, des tantes, des cousins ou des cousines aussi puissants que ton frérot chéri. Donc, tu vas donc être gentil, te rappeler de mes menaces du début du voyage et m'expliquer ce que je t'ai demandé. Ok ?

– Tu es toi-même doué en long monologue, mon chou, me fit remarquer Sélènes.

Je frissonnai.

– Ne m'appelle plus jamais « mon chou » ! En fait, redis ça encore une fois à mon encontre et tu es morte. Les menaces pour la chèvre son aussi valable pour toi !

– Depuis quelque année, expliqua Arthur en me regardant avec crainte, il est de plus en plus difficile de dire au premier abord si on est grec ou romain quand les dieux ne laissent aucun signe. Mais il existe un sang-mêlé qui est capable de le dire… et on va aller le voir. C'est tout.

Je fis mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

– Et ben, voilà, c'était pas si difficile.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

D'une taille plus ou moins égal à la mienne, la maison devant moi était entièrement blanche (pas une seule trace de saleté !), excepté l'or des fenêtres, de la poigné… La maison était impeccable, imposante et puait le mec qui était riche, puissant et qui aimait ce pouvoir. J'ai bien dit la maison. Car cette maison et son jardin était un des contrastes les plus frappant que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie : le jardin était complètement à l'abandon, excepté un pan d'arbre, sur le côté gauche de la demeure, presque collé au bâtiment, entièrement constitué de laurier (en parfait état). A part ce petit lopin, les mauvaises herbes régnaient en maître sur le terrain. Enfin, pas partout, un chemin bétonné, encadrer de pierre aux reflets dorés séparait leur royaume en deux.

« Un sang-mêlé pouvant vous dire vos origine », hein ? Un fils d'Apollon, super ! J'imaginai tout de suite un gros autel avec un prêtre en train de bouffer/mâcher du laurier qui sacrifiait un animal vivant. Première question, répondu. Maintenant, deuxième question : grec ou romain ?

Je secouai la tête pour sortir de mes pensées et suivit le satyre et Sélènes qui entraient à l'intérieur.

Le hall d'entrée, peint en blanc, carrelé en blanc, était décoré à l'extrême : statuette en or, escalier en or, colonnes grecs en or, couronne de laurier en or. Bon, vous avez compris, toutes les décorations étaient en or. La pièce brillait tellement que cela faisait mal aux yeux.

Colonnes grecs… Un grec alors ?

Pendant que les deux qui m'accompagnaient observaient la pièce, je cherchais notre « hôte » du regard. La porte s'était ouverte devant nous pour nous laisser entrer. Electricité. Et cela laissait deux possibilité : soit la porte était automatique et le sang-mêlé avait été prévenu, soit elle avait été ouverte à distance. Bon, il y avait la troisième possibilité que la porte soit automatique et que le propriétaire n'ait pas été prévenue de notre intrusion, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il était vraiment idiot. Et qu'il valait mieux partir d'ici. Je n'aimais pas les idiots.

Soudain la porte du fond s'ouvrit violement, laissant passer quelqu'un.

– Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Les augures m'avaient averti de votre venue.

...

…

…

…

…

Oh putain cela faisait clicher…

Où est-ce que j'avais déjà entendu ce genre de phrase. Ah, oui ! dans le tome 1 de Harry Potter, quand celui-ci rencontre le fabricant de baguette magique.

Oh que c'était clicher.

Ça mis à part, l'homme qui se tenait devant nous devait avoir dans les trente ans. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, il avait un corps plutôt chétif, accentué par sa toge.

Oublié ce que j'avais dit plus tôt.

Romain.

– Je suis Octave.

Je répète, oublié complètement ce que j'avais dit. Ce mec ne pouvait pas être grec.

Complétement et irrémédiablement romain.

– Tu me dis quelque chose.

Directe, claire, sans politesse. Moi. Enfin, d'habitude, j'étais un minimum poli avec les personnes qui allait m'aider mais je ne voulais vraiment pas vouvoyer quelqu'un habillé en toge romaine antique. Et qui se promenais avec une peluche dans la main. A trente ans.

– Sans doute Octave-César Auguste, à qui je dois mon nom. Tout le monde me dit que la ressemblance est frappante.

Mouais, je prendrais cette possibilité en compte quand l'on me montrera la photo de cet Octave-César.

– Donc jamais, pouffa de rire Sélènes.

Je plissai des yeux avant de les levés au ciel.

– J'ai parlé à voix haute. Bon, sinon, on fout quoi ici ? Je m'attiens que mes parents sont mes parents. Emotionnellement et génétiquement. Pas de dieu ni déesse.

Octave leva un sourcil.

– Le déni « les dieux n'existe pas » ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, cela devenais une mauvaise habitude, vraiment… Et puis le fait de répéter « vraiment » à tout bout de champ aussi.

– Non ! Ma maison viens d'être attaqué par le Minotaure, les deux bijoux fétiche de Sélènes se sont transformé en arme en moins d'une seconde et je viens de traverser plus de la moitié des Etats-Unis en compagnie d'un putain de satyre. Cela va quelques peu trop loin pour une quelconque émission de télé-réalité ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non, mon déni serait plutôt : « ni mon père ni ma mère n'est un dieu. »

Il sembla surprit.

– Et c'est parfaitement probable, jeune fille ! Si tu as survécut jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans formation d'un des deux camps et sans être revendiqué, il est presque impossible que tu sois la fille d'un dieu ou d'une déesse.

– Bien ! Ravis d'avoir une personne de mon côté. Ayez donc l'obligeance de bien le dire à cet idiot ! dis-je en pointant du doigt le satyre. J'en ai marre qu'il sous-entend qu'un de mes parents ait trompé l'autre, sachant qu'ils étaient mariés bien plus de neuf mois avant ma naissance. En passant, c'est Chrona. Oubli tout de suite le « jeune fille ».

– Malheureusement, les satyres sont différents des faunes… En particulier celui-ci. Comment les mortels disent-ils ? Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. Il a la grosse tête…

Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à se mettre à jours niveau expression… parce que même moi, la fille a socialement évité, j'étais plus à jour. Cela craignait vraiment pour lui.

– Bien. Et si nous en venions à la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ? Vous êtes ici pour savoir dans quel camp aller ?

Le camp romain m'irait parfaitement…

– Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? demanda l'augure.

Satyre est le terme _grec_, et l'augure avait appelé l'idiot satyre. Donc l'idiot était _grec_ et non _romain_. Si j'allais dans le camp _romain_, je ne le verrais surement plus. Et puis, Sélènes appelait la déesse de la chasse par son nom _grec_, donc si j'avais bien compris le monologue de l'idiot, les dieux ont tendance à avoir l'apparence selon l'origine des demi-dieux autour… donc il y avait plus de chance qu'elle soit un… merde, c'était quoi le mot déjà ? Ah oui ! Un _héritage_ _grec_ que _héritage romain_.

Mais je préférai ne pas dire tout ma pensée.

– Vous avez dit que l'idiot était un _satyre_ et non pas un _faune_.

– Ta raison se tient. Moi-même, je n'apprécie pas les grecs mais tu iras dans le camp dans le lequel j'ai décidé que tu iras…

Message reçut. J'évitais l'impertinence et autres remarques irréfléchis jusqu'à qu'il dise que j'allais dans le camp romain.

– Suivez-moi.

Nous suivîmes l'augure dans sa demeure. Nous passâmes par un nombre incroyable de couloir, carrefour et de pièce « sans importance » (dixit l'augure) avant de nous arrêter devant une porte peinte en rouge.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'adressa à l'idiot.

– Les satyres ne sont pas acceptés.

L'idiot allait protester mais pour couper court à sa tirade, je poussais Sélènes dans la pièce avant de faire signe au romain de venir.

Il ricana lorsqu'il ferma la porte.

– C'est quoi ce ricanement ?

– Les têtes des personnes entrant dans cette pièce sont toujours agréables à observer. Mais celle de ton amie est dans les meilleures que j'ai pu voir.

J'allais le rembarrer en disant que Sélènes n'était pas mon amie mais je restais bouche-bée devant la pièce dans laquelle je venais de rentrer.

De grande taille, je dirais cinquante mètre de longueur et largeur, elle était composé de quatorze murs (oh, comme je détestais ce nombre…) de taille, me semblait-il, égal, chacun pourvue d'une couleur, de décoration et d'objet plus ou moins différents. Grâce aux nombreux cours de ma mère sur l'architecture, je remarquai tout de suite que la pièce avait été divisée en quinze parties : quatorze triangles qui partaient des murs, dont tous les sommets étaient « mangés » sur environ cinq mètre pour former un cercle dont le centre était le milieu de la pièce. Le centre était meublé par un large autel fait de pierre blanche, grise ou marbré avec plusieurs boites posées autour, dont je ne voulais pas savoir le contenu.

Le mur à ma droite était d'une couleur argenté, avec une scène de chasse de jeunes filles sous un croissant de lune peinte au-dessus. En haut du mur, en arc de cercle autour de la lune, un arc, un carquois et des flèches était suspendu au mur par d'étranges chaines. A l'extrémité haute du mur, en petit caractère, on pouvait lire le nom d'Artémis/Diane sous leur forme d'origine (en lettre grec et avec plein d'accent pour le latin, quoi). Le mur d'à côté était complétement différent, pas étonnant avec la déesse qu'il représentait. Qui avait eu l'idée de mettre côte à côte le mur dédié à Artémis et celui dédié à Aphrodite ? Le mur de la déesse de l'amour était en verre rose où volaient plusieurs colombes au-dessus d'une grande étendu d'eau. Au milieu du mur, un miroir était incrusté dans le verre, où plusieurs saphir, émeraude et rubis ornaient le contour et dont le manche était entouré d'une étoffe transparente. Sans surprise, je retrouvai le nom d'Aphrodite et celui de Venus en haut du mur, on avait pourtant pas besoin de cette indication, le mur en lui-même criait déjà assez le nom de la déesse. Encore une fois, la couleur du mur d'à côté jurait avec le précédent. Le troisième mur semblait être fait d'un métal orange, pas d'un métal rouillé, plutôt d'une sorte de bronze teint vers l'orange. Le mur était délimité par de la lave qui sortait en live du volcan présent au centre du mur. En haut de l'édifice se trouvait un socle de métal, une fine épée et un marteau, qui lâchait des étincelles à intervalle irrégulière, avec autour plusieurs outils étaient présents. Mais ils ne touchaient pas le mur : ils l'évitaient. Pas le mur que j'approcherais sans une bonne réserve d'eau. Le mur d'à côté n'était pas plus « normal » que le précédent. S'il était de pierre de construction des plus normaux, il semblait avoir été plein avec des seaux plein de sang qu'on aurait balancé sur le mur, ce qui donnait une peinture rouge-bordeaux, écaillé à certain endroit. Les objets accroché sur le mur renforçait cette impression : on y voyait une collection d'arme les plus diverse possible avec un centre une épée, une lance et un casque qui semblait refléter des flammes imaginaires. Pas très sympathique le mur. Je n'avais jamais aimé Arès de toute façon, et Mars n'était pas non plus dans mes dieux préférés. Le mur quittait tout de suite le qualificatif de mur normal : c'était un rideau de flamme. Pas d'objet, décors ou décorations, juste du feu. Le nom d'Hestia/Vesta était dedans, disparaissant et apparaissant au gré des flammes. Terrifiant, hypnotisant et bienveillant. Le mur d'à côté était dédié à Déméter/Cérès. C'était une simple aquarelle qui représentait un champ où des paysans fauchaient les céréales (j'en reconnu trois : du blé, du maïs et du sésame). Enfin, une simple aquarelle, c'était plutôt une vidéo. Presque aussi flippant que le mur d'Arès. Les deux murs en face de moi étaient les plus imposants : c'était deux trônes qui semblaient avoir été taillé à partir du mur. Celui à droite était blanc, avec une chèvre et un paon posé sur chacun des accoudoirs. On pouvait lire sur le dossier les noms d'Héra/Junon. Celui à sa gauche était bleu, un seul animal était sur ses bras mais le trône en lui-même était parcouru d'éclair. Zeus/Jupiter. Le roi et la reine de l'Olympe… Rien qu'en regardant les trônes, je pouvais sentir leur… divinité, leur supériorité, mauvaise foi et … Bon, je n'étais pas là pour étudier les dieux. Passons. Le mur suivant, celui de Poséidon/Neptune était dans le même genre que celui de Déméter : une aquarelle mouvante, avec trois couleurs dominantes : le vert, le bleu pâle (presque transparent) et le blanc. On y voyait une mer, plutôt calme, où un pégase galopait dessus avec un cavalier tenant un trident dans sa main droite et une épée dans l'autre. Le ciel y était représenté en vert. Le mur à sa droite était le mur dédié au troisième frère : Hadès/Pluton. Dans le même genre qu'Hestia, le mur était un rideau de flamme noir, et à l'inverse de sa sœur, les sentiments ressentis n'avaient rien de bienveillant. L'élément laissait voir à intervalle régulier un kunée, un cerbère (LE cerbère en 3D) et un casque. Exactement le genre de mur que je refusais d'approcher. Après, nous avions le mur pour une de ses nièce : Athéna/Minerve. Dans un matériau de couleur gris qui ressemblait à du papier, on pouvait y voir des hiboux voler en live. Ils voltaient autour de trois objets : un olivier, un manuscrit et une lance. Le « mur » suivant était entièrement constituer de plante où pendaient des dizaines de grappes de raisin. Dionysos/Bacchus. Un autre mus auquel je refusais d'approcher, et a raison : d'une, je ne faisais pas confiance à la rideau/brune/voile que dégageais les raisins. De deux, je refusais de me faire bouffer par la panthère que l'on apercevait de temps en temps entre les vignes. L'avant dernier mur était dédié à Hermès/Mercure. C'était un mélange de serpents de toutes les couleurs qui semblait former des figures qui changeaient toutes les trois secondes pour former le plus souvent un caducée, des sandales ailées ou une boite aux lettres… Et la pièce se finissait pas Apollon. Son « espace » semblait être un bloc d'or massif, ornée de couronne de laurier. Le mur à nous faire mal aux yeux. Sans parler des mots qui apparaissaient à intervalle régulier et qu'on était incapable de lire à cause de la lumière qu'il produisait.

– Oh putain, j'adore cette pièce !

Bien qu'il m'aurait été difficile d'expliquer pourquoi, c'était juste une pièce aux dimensions hallucinantes avec des murs dédié aux dieux antiques. Dieux antiques qui étaient entrée de force dans ma vie et me faisait chier depuis vingt-quatre heures.

Pendant mon observation, l'augure s'était dirigé vers le centre, et fouillait à présent dans plusieurs boites, puis sorti plusieurs couteaux et un bol en terre avant de dire :

– J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sang.

A peine que mon regard se posa sur le petit couteau qu'il tenait, je sentis mon estomac se séré, vite rejoint par mon cœur et le reste de mon corps. Ma tête se mit à tourner. Mon corps se tendit et je dégluti.

Du sang ? Non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non et non. Pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout !

– Y'a vraiment pas d'autre solutions ? demandai-je d'une soudaine petite voix.

– Peur du sang ? rétorqua-t-il, tout à coup plus amusé.

– Non. Des armes blanches, ou des blessures que peuvent faire les armes blanches. Ou plutôt de la douleur que cela inflige. J'ai peur de la douleur quoi.

Parce qu'en y pensant bien, pas seulement les armes blanches me foutaient les jetons quand j'imaginais me blesser. Un simple fil de pêche ou une décoration de noël en cristal suffisait.

J'en avais toujours été terrifié aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Toujours.

– En passant, c'est la deuxième affirmation que tu fais sur moi et qui se retrouve fausse.

– Etonnant, dit-il. Il n'est pas rare de voir un des nôtres (putain, il en parlait comme s'ils étaient une secte !) ne pas aimer le sang, les armes et pourquoi pas la douleur. Parmi les romains, ils sont tués rapidement, bien que cela ait peut-être changé depuis le temps. Parmi les grecs, ils étaient mis à part pendant les combats. Mais avec leur peur, aucun n'aimait les combats et s'accoutume très bien à celle-ci en évitant les combats.

Oui, c'est sûr, quand on a peur "du sang, des armes et pourquoi pas de la douleur" il valait mieux éviter les combats avec des vraie armes.

– Mais toi, le combat en lui-même t'attire. Et cela malgré leurs conséquences, qui elles te font peur.

Oui, bon, je savais déjà que j'étais folle et complétement contradictoire, pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais encore une fois, il avait faux sur une chose : je n'avais pas peur des conséquences : j'étais terrifié.

– Je suppose alors que le sang ne te tente pas ?

Sans blague ? Il venait de dire décrire ma phobie et il demandait encore ?

– À part si tu es capable de faire apparaitre mon sang dans ta coupelle sans que je doive me couper… sinon… Mais éloigne tout de suite ton couteau de merde loin de moi. TOUT DE SUITE !

Octave ricana, fier de lui en plus !

– Oh putain, tu es la personne la plus énervante que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

Son ricanement doubla.

– On me le dit souvent. Et pourtant, toutes mes anciennes connaissances me disent que je m'améliore de plus en plus.

Oh putain, heureusement que je ne l'avais pas rencontré avant ou je l'aurais étranglé !

– Miss Zoé Sélènes, le test vous tente-t-il ?

Je fonçai les sourcils… J'étais sur de mettre présenté mais pas Sélènes… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi nul que ça…

– Co… Comment ? demanda-t-elle, ébahie.

– La satyre t'a appelé Zoé et Chrona, Sélènes… Simple déduction.

Mouais, je n'avais rien dit.

Laissant de côté ce qui se passait dans la salle, et je repensais à la feuille trouvé sur le lit de mes parents et laissa mon esprit vagabonder sur le message que j'avais décrypté avec le vieux code que mes parents utilisaient pour m'occuper quand j'étais petite.

« Le mystère de tes anniversaires sera là-bas.

Met le bracelet dans le coffret en bois bleu,

il représente Rome.

Tes mèches, la Grèce. Ne te sépare jamais

du collier de tes 15 ans. Cache le,

blesse (évite de tuer) pour le garder,

mais ne t'en sépare jamais.

. . »

Ce putain de message laissait beaucoup trop de flou. La Grèce ? Rome ? C'était même pas le même genre de lieu géographique. Les seuls points commun que je pouvais trouvés étaient qu'ils se trouvaient en Europe et leur mythologie pendant l'antiquité.

Passons cela, qu'est-ce que mes putains de mèches avaient à voir avec « la Grèce » ? Le bracelet, il avait peut-être été acheté à Rome, mes parents avaient beaucoup voyagé avant et après ma naissance. Mais, oh putain (vraiment désolé pour mon langage, mais j'avais tendance à avoir beaucoup recours à ce mot quand je n'étais pas calme), qu'est-ce que mon collier avait à voir avec tout cela.

Mes parents m'avaient offert un collier, parmi autres cadeau, pour mon anniversaire. En fait, c'était plus un pendentif qu'un collier. Constitué d'une chaine avec des maillons de trois matériaux différents (du bronze, de l'argent et de l'or), un pendentif y pendait, en fer. Celui-ci ne représentait pas concrètement quelque chose, on aurait plutôt dit une tige de métal qu'on aurait tordu et aplati par endroit. Mais je l'appréciais et c'était bien le premier bijou qui ne s'était pas cassé au bout de trois en le mettant tous les jours.

Et voilà que mes parents faisaient de lui un suspect. Un suspect de je ne sais quoi, mais un suspect quand même.

_ Grecque.

Quoi ? Merde, qu'est-ce que j'avais raté ?

_ Héritage grecque.

Ah… c'était juste la filiation de Sélènes. Rien de bien intéressant, vu que je l'avais déjà deviné.

Je continuai de me taire pendant que Sélènes se plongeait à son tour dans des réflexions que je devinais tumultueuses et que l'augure ricanait silencieusement.

Ce fut qu'après quelques minutes de ce mélange d'action, qu'il prit la parole.

– Puisque Miss Johnson (ce ne fut qu'à cette appellation que je remarquai la moquerie contenue dans la façon dont il prononçait mon nom. Une moquerie non pas dirigé vers moi, mais vers mon nom.) veut éviter le sang, peut-elle me donner quelque chose provenant de ses parents ?

Il voulait quoi ? Un bras que je leur aurais coupé en prévoyance de ce jour ? Se rendait-il compte du double sens plutôt morbide de sa phrase.

– Et si tu disais que je dois aller au camp romain ? Tout simplement ?

Il Ignora ce que je venais de dire et continua son activité, qui consistait à bouger, découper et autres actions qui avaient toutes un lien avec ce qui restait de la peluche, du sang de Sélènes et du mélange bizarre.

_ Alors ?

_ Désolé, dis-je de ma voix la plus hypocrite, et j'essayais de me contrôler pourtant. Mais Sélènes et le Satyre m'ont obligé de partir en catastrophe et je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre des souvenirs de mes parents.

Il sourit en retour.

_ Mais ce n'est rien. Tu as sans doute un de leur cadeau sur toi. Cela suffira amplement.

Je pris mon pendentif dans ma main gauche et mon bracelet, à présent contre ma poitrine, fut cacher par ma main droite.

_ Oh… Nous avons donc deux présents et déjà sur toi. Un signe. Veux-tu me les donner ?

_ Non.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Voyons. Nous voulons tous les deux que tu parte le plus vite possible et la manière la plus simple pour que cela se réalise est de me donner ces bijoux.

J'avais lâché mon pendentif mais toujours pas mon bracelet. Et il en profita : il s'était déplacé – plutôt rapidement pour son âge – et avançait sa main vers mon pendentif.

« _Blesse_ »

Je ne réfléchis pas et laissa tomber le contrôle quelques instant. Je bondis le plus loin possible, vers le mur rouge, dédié à Arès, et regarda Octave et son bras gauche, à présent cassé.

Ah… J'avais recommencé.

– Pas touché, dis-je, comme si je parlais à un enfant de trois ans.

L'augure eu un rictus et commenta :

– Dédoublement de la personnalité ?

– Perte de conscience de mes actes.

Il acquiesça.

– Grecque et romaine.

– Hein ?

– Grecque et romaine. Avec une supériorité du sang grec.

_ Pardon ?

Désolé. Mais mon cerveau s'était littéralement déconnecté.

_ Ta « perte de conscience de tes actes » est typique d'un double héritage avec des origines différentes. Donc grecque et romaine.

C'était moi où je sentais un air ironique dans son ton.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous ironique ? demanda Sélènes.

Ah ! J'étais pas folle. Il y avait bien un air ironique.

Il ricana.

_ Il n'y pas vraiment de raison particulière. Outre le fait que je suis moi-même un double héritage avec des « pertes de conscience de mes actes » de temps en temps.

Ah…

QUOI ?

_ Ma mère est une petite-fille d'Apollon, tout comme mon père… Sauf qu'elle était romaine et mon père grecque.

Il continua à ricaner.

_ Je suis ravis de t'avoir rencontré Chrona _Johnson_. Même si ton héritage grecque est plus fort, celui de Rome est puissant.

Rome ?

Il ricana encore une fois, pour faire bonne surement.

Allez donc rejoindre le satyre stupide. J'ai des messages à envoyer.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Ce fut après une demi-heure après notre sorti de la salle que nous revîmes l'augure. Une demi-heure à supporter les bavardages incessants du satyre.

_ Suivez-moi. J'ai fini.

Quoi ? Quand tu parles de quelques choses, c'est poli d'expliquer un minimum.

_ Il est temps que vous partiez vers le camp grec.

Et nous le suivimes vers la sortit. Une fois sortie, je remarqua pour la deuxième fois l'état déplorable du jardin et surtout le camion devant la maison avec… l'homme ? devant. Ais était-ce vraiment un homme. Car bon, ok, il avait deux bras, deux jambes et une tête mais au dernière nouvelle, un homme n'avait pas je ne sais combien de yeux…

Aller, réfléchi Chrona. A quel légende grec cela pouvait être lié…

– C'est qui ? demandai-je, après quelques temps de réflexion. Et…

– Un des gardiens du camp grec.

– Ok. Et…

– C'est Argos, commença l'idiot, il a été créé par Héra pour…

– Merci, le coupai-je, énervé. Je connais son histoire. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il était là…

– Il va vous servir de chauffeur pour vous amener au camp grec.

– J'ai encore une chance de te faire changer d'avis ?

– Non.

Merde. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller dans le même endroit que l'idiot et Sélènes, moi !

– Il est où ce camp, au fait ?

– À Long Island, pas trop loin de New-York.

…

…

…

…

…

Il fallait vraiment que je tue mes parents… j'en avais marre moi, du jeu de piste. Surtout que si j'avais su que c'était une des deux destinations, on aurait pu éviter la casse « augure énervant ».

* * *

><p>Des avis? Mon Octave vous a plut ? (perso, je ne l'aime pas du tout, surtout dans la Marque d'Athéna...) Et ma Chrona pas trop bizare?<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6

Je viens de me rendre compte que Sélènes est le nom d'une déesse grecque (celle de la lune) qui dans Percy Jackson se serait fané depuis longtemps. Zoé et elle n'ont pas de lien (du moins pas pour le moment que ce soit dans l'histoire actuelle ou dans mes prévisions). Je voulais juste que le nom de famille de Zoé ait un lien avec Artémis et j'ai pensé à lune en grec ancien...

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi! Il sont à Rick Riordan! Seule Chrona, Zoé et Caroline m'appartiennent.

**Spoiler **: La fic se passe en 2028, spoil sur les cinq tome de Percy Jackson. Il y aura aussi la présence des personnages apparaissant dans "les Héros de L'Olympe", donc les romains (Jason, Frank...), des amazones (Hylla) car une alliance Romain/Grec a belle et bien eu lieu. Mais le scénario n'est pas pris en compte! L'échange Jason/Percy n'a pas eu lieu, je mettrais peut-être des passages de cette guerre mais tout ce qu'il y a savoir c'est que Gaïa a juste été scellé mais pas endormis pour mille ans ou détruite ou je ne sais quoi encore et que l'on découvrira l'année prochaine ou dans deux ans avec les vrais aventures de Percy.

Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est très apprécié.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Le voyage se fit en silence : Sélènes se taisait, j'avais menacé le satyre de l'assommer s'il continuait de parler et Argos ne semblait pas bavard. Je ne sus pas combien de temps il dura et je m'en foutais quelque peu. Le principal était d'arrivé et de me poser, de sortir des feuilles et de mettre à l'écrit tout ce que j'avais compris. Et les quelques indices que j'avais pu avoir sur le passé récent des Dieux. D'après les bavardages, il y avait bien y une bataille dans New-York il y avait de cela une vingtaine d'année. Bon, je ne commençais pas à devenir folle et de rêver de scène apocalyptique imaginaire. En fait, c'était pire à mon avis : je rêvais maintenant du passé… un truc courant pour les personne lié au monde mythologique d'après Sélènes.

Ah oui… ce n'était pas un monde mythologique car il existait réellement et toujours. Bon, le monde divin alors.

Lorsque nous fumes arriver, je le devinai car le camion s'était arrêté dans une colline, devant un grand pin couvert d'une fourrure d'or avec un dragon endormi à côté, un centaure nous attendait à côté. Un centaure dans un camp pour former les demi-dieux. Bon, pas besoin d'être oracle, devin ou augure pour deviner qui il était.

– Bonjour Chiron !

Surtout quand on nous offrait son nom sur un plateau.

– Bonjour Zoé, Arthur. Et voilà donc Chrona Johnson.

– Oui. Et vous êtes Chiron, le professeur des héros ?

– C'est exact mon…

– Stop. Mare des filiations, de la famille et de tout le tralala. Donc si c'était pour dire « mon enfant » vous oublier. Sinon, désolé pour l'interruption.

Chiron garda le silence quelques secondes, surement déconcerté par ma prise de parole.

– Oh… euh…

Ouais, je confirmai intérieurement, complètement déconcerté.

– Maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Le centaure reprit constance à ma question.

– Arthur, tu dois aller déposer ton rapport à la Grande Maison. Zoé, va t'installer dans le bungalow 8, Lady Artémis t'a offert sa protection. Tout de suite.

Mes deux camarades forcés se réveillèrent et tandis qu'Arthur se mettait à courir vers le grand bâtiment que l'on voyait, Sélènes prit ses baguages.

_ Je reviens, Chrona.

– Et je m'en fous complètement, Sélènes.

– Maintenant, suis-moi s'il te plaît, Chrona Johnson.

Il prit le même chemin que celui du satyre bien qu'à une allure bien plus modéré, alors que nous avancions, il prenait le temps de me dire le nom des structures et leur utilisation. C'est ainsi que je découvris l'arène, le terrain de volet, l'endroit où nous mangions (qui n'avais pas de toit en passant, on fait comment quand il pleut ? On fait une prière à un Dieux pour qu'il protège notre nourriture de la pluie ? Enfin, plus beaucoup de chose m'étonnait. Ou plutôt, je commençais à devenir blazer. C'était quoi le pire ? Ce ne plus s'étonner de rien ou s'étonné mais n'en avoir rien à faire… Bien qu'au final cela revenais peut-être au même…). Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant le plus grand bâtiment (la Grande Maison, surement) qu'il s'arrêta.

– Euh… Chr… Miss Johnson ?

Je ne lui avais quand même pas fais _si_ peur, hein ?

– Chrona est bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, je commençais à devenir agitée.

– Je ne suis ni une experte dans la psychologie comme Light et encore moins capable de lire dans les pensées comme Reborn. Doc si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dite-le. Je vais pas être capable de le deviner.

Il hocha la tête.

– Tu es telle que Zoé te décrivais dans ses lettres… Très directe.

Pour le truc direct, ça dépendais. Mais ouais, je suppose que je disais plus souvent ce que je pensais que je me taisais.

– Très direct…

Pour dire la vérité, des fois je vois très bien où se dirige la conversation. Des fois, je suis complètement à l'ouest. Cette fois, c'était le premier cas. Je voyais très bien le « mais » qui venait.

– Mais elle vous disait aussi bonne amie…

– Je devrais considérer comme une amie une fille que me cache pendant presque un an un secret qui entraine la disparition ou peut-être même la mort de mes parents ? répliquai-je, acide. Si ce secret n'avait eu aucun rapport avec moi, encore… peut-être que je prendrais la peine de lui parler encore de temps en temps et avec un peu de politesse.

– Mais ce sont les ordres, essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Tous les recruteurs et membres du camp ont comme ordres de garder le secret le plus longtemps possible envers mortels, possible demi-dieu ou demi-dieu confirmé et ignorant : jusqu'à qu'un départ officiel vers le camp ait été décidé ou qu'une attaque de monstre non effacé de la mémoire par la Brune soit possible. L'odeur des sang-mêlé conscient de leur héritage a tendance à attirer beaucoup plus de monstre. C'est pour la sécurité de tout le monde que les recruteurs sont tenus de ne rien dire. La présence d'activité divine dans ta ville n'était même pas une possibilité. Le Minotaure a été le premier monstre détecté et Zoé ne pouvait pas savoir si tel ou telle personne était lié à notre monde car elle n'est pas un satyre. De plus, elle n'était pas au Brésil en tant que recruteur. Elle était là-bas pour prendre une pause. Elle est donc devenue ton amie sans aucunes arrières pensées…

Et heureusement pour elle, sinon, elle serait morte depuis longtemps.

– Et sans savoir que les monstres pouvait attaquer ta maison.

– Mais elle avait quand même un secret, rétorquai-je. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas qu'à pas devenir mon amie. Je l'avais prévenue !

_Si tu veux être mon amie, pas de secret ou de sentiment qui pourrait tout gâcher. Si tu en as, partage. Sinon, tu n'as qu'à devenir l'amie de Caroline mais alors, oublie jusqu'à mon existence. _

– Mais… essaya-t-il.

– Chiron ? Chrona ?

Je me retournai, surprise. Sélènes était de retour.

– Ah Zoé, dit Chiron, visiblement soulagé.

Ah croire que je faisais peur au point de stressé un centaure plusieurs fois millénaires.

– Veux-tu bien faire visiter le camp à Chrona ? Je dois aller prévenir Luc de son arrivé pour qu'il l'aide à s'installer dans la cabine Hermès.

Ce n'était pas une question ça. Il y avait bien le point d'interrogation et l'inversion sujet-verbe mais ce n'était pas comme si Sélènes pouvais dire une autre réponse que :

– Oui.

Alors que nous allions partir, Chiron reprit la parole :

– Jeunes filles…

Le visage de centaure était soudainement très grave.

– Je vous laisse vous déplacer toutes les deux seules que pour cette fois. Des présages laissent penser à une guerre, impliquant une nouvelle fois la divinité primordiale Gaïa. Aucun campeur n'est donc autorisé à se déplacer seul. Et chaque groupe doit être composé minimum de trois campeur, avec au moins un expérimenté.

– Oui Chiron, dimes-nous en cœur, à se croire à l'école.

Magnifique. J'entrais dans un nouveau monde où la douleur et la mort était quotidien. Et en plus, ce monde allait entrer en guerre. Super !

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Sélènes ne fit que me montrer les édifices que m'avait nommé Chiron, rien de passionnant quoi. En fait, le seul moment où j'étais attentive fut à partir du moment où elle parla des bungalows. C'était les bâtiments où l'on dormait – non ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné – et les personnes étaient réunies par leur parent divin… Mince alors ! Je soutenais bec et ongle que je n'en avais pas… J'allais donc dormir dehors ? J'en avais pas l'air dans mes pensées mais cette question me fit quelque peu flippé… quelques secondes… car Sélènes dit que la cabine Hermès abritait les personnes dont les parents divins n'était pas connu. Bien… restait plus qu'à voir cette cabine.

– On y sera dans quelques instants…

Et elle disait vrai. Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'assortiment de bâtiments le plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais vu. Et ma mère était architecte ! Le seul point commun à ces bâtiments était une plaque en bronze qui était fixé au-dessus de toute les porte avec dessus un numéro (impair à gauche et pair à droite, du moins c'était comme ça jusqu'au numéro XVI, après, les bâtiments était derrières les premiers et je ne voyais pas les numéros) écrit en chiffre romain.

Le numéro XVI était de taille modeste, des murs en pisé et un toit de roseaux avec des pavots pour accueillir les invités. Le numéro XIII était un des plus grands, fait dans un matériau que je ne connaissais pas, un matériau noir qui me rappelait les flammes d'Hadès chez l'augure… Donc le bungalow du dieu des enfers… Le numéro XI était marron, avec plusieurs caducées dessiné de plusieurs façons. Hermès. Le numéro IX était hérissé de multiples cheminés d'où sortait de temps en temps de la fumée. Héphaïstos. Le numéro VII était bâti en or et reflétait un peu trop la lumière du soleil à mon gout. Apollon. Le numéro V avait une façade rouge mal badigeonnée, comme si on avait balancé la peinture n'importe comment avec des sceaux puis qu'on l'avait étalé à la main. En plus, de ce travail de sauvage, le toit était couvert de barbelé et une tête de sanglier surmontait la porte. Flippant. Arès. Le numéro III était un des trois plus grand bâtiments, en pierre avec des coquillages et du corail incrusté. Poséidon. Les bungalows I et II semblait avoir été à la tête de cabines. C'était deux grandes boites de marbres avec des frontispices en colonnades. Le bungalow I était plus grand et plus imposant. Ses portes de bronze poli brillaient comme un hologramme, de sorte que sous différents angles, on voyait des éclairs zébrer le métal. Le numéro II était plus gracieux, avec des colonnes minces, garnis de guirlandes de grenades et de fleurs. Zeus et Héra. Le numéro IV avait les murs recouvert de plan de différents légumes et fruits et un toit en verre. Déméter. Le numéro VI était entièrement gris, dans le style grec antique avec une statue d'Athéna devant. Pas besoin de dire à qui il appartenait. Le numéro VIII était la réplique exacte du numéro VII sauf qu'il était fait d'argent. Artémis. Le numéro X avait les murs blanc crémeux, un peu comme un coquillage propre. Aphrodite. Tiens, je l'aurais pensé rose son bungalows. Le numéro XII était surement la cabine la moins bien entretenue du lot. Ou alors Dionysos appréciait que sa cabine ait l'air d'avoir été construite par des enfants de six ans sur un verger non entretenue… Le numéro XIII était de taille moyenne, presque petit, de pierres rougeoyantes. Hestia. Le dernier bungalow que je pouvais voir était le numéro XVI, entièrement fait de pierre gravé avec des runes étranges… Tous donnaient sur un espace à peu près grand comme un terrain de foot, où étaient disposé des fontaines, des statues grecques, des massifs de fleurs, des paniers de basket selon la cabine.

Sélènes, après m'avoir laissé quelques minutes pour regarder, se dirigea vers la droite, où elle s'arrêta devant le bungalow numéro VIII.

– C'est le bungalow 7, celui de Dame Artémis. La déesse m'a donnée l'autorisation pour y vivre. Les chasseresses ne sont pas là, je serais la seule occupante. Viens quand tu veux.

– Tu viens de dire que tu as _dut_ avoir une autorisation. Hors de question que je sois transformé en un quelconque animal parce-que je suis rentré sans réel invitation. Fille ou pas. Et je t'ai déjà de laisser tomber, Sélènes. On est plus amie comme avant.

– Bonne initiative, dit une voix.

Zoé et moi nous retournâmes de concert. Appuyé sur une fontaine du bungalow de la déesse de la chasse, de la lune et autre, un garçon de notre âge nous regardait, le sourire en coin.

– Vous êtes ? je demanda.

– Luc.

Son sourire s'agrandit à mon sourcil levé.

– Luc Rodrigez, héritage d'Ares et d'Hermès.

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

Vous en pensez quoi ? Chrona est comment ? Qui est Luc ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou ! Des personnes sont encore là ?

Désolé pour une absence de mise à jour pendant plus d'un an, mais entre une terminal S et le fait que j'ai commencé une autre fiction sur laquelle je me suis juré de tenir des délai d'un chapitre par mois (ce que je réussi pour le moment !), j'ai eu moins de temps pour écrire cette fiction.

Donc voila, chapitre 7 terminé, chapitre 8 commencé. Ce chapitre est long, un des plus long que j'ai écrit. C'est la première semaine de Chrona au camp.

* * *

><p>– Tu es ? demandai-je.<p>

– Luc. Luc Rodrigez, répéta-t-il.

Lui, il n'avait jamais vu James Bond.

J'étais face à un adolescent de mon âge. Les cheveux marron coupé court et des yeux de la même couleur, il souriait. Ce n'était malheureusement pas un sourire idiot ou arrogant, sinon j'aurais eu une raison pour le frapper. Ba… j'en aurais surement plus tard.

– T'en mieux pour toi.

– C'est toi qui…

– Je me fous de ton nom, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es là alors que tous les autres sont en train de manger et que Chiron nous a interdit de nous déplacer seuls. Enfin, je peux donc conjecturer que tu es envoyé par Chiron car seul celui qui a formuler l'interdiction peux faire une exception sur la dite interdiction. Et avec la menace de je-ne-sais-pas-qui dont découle l'interdiction de se déplacer seul, il t'a quand même envoyé à nous, sans autre campeur. Donc seul. Donc, t'es qui et pourquoi t'es là.

– Il y a un peu trop de donc à mon gout. Je suis un petit fils d'Hermès et d'Ares. Je suis au camp depuis ma naissance et donc entrainé plus que la majorité des autres campeurs. Chiron pense que je suis complétement capable de me défendre seul.

– Bien…. Et pourquoi tu es là ?

– Je dois te monter la cabine d'Hermès, ton lieu de repos jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

Je restai silencieuse, attendant une suite. Mais après quelques minutes sans bruits, je m'impatientai et dis :

– Bon, tu m'y emmène à cette cabine ? A part si tu comptes me faire camper aujourd'hui ?

– Oui, oui. Zoé.

– C'était cool de te revoir Luc. A plus Chrona.

– A jamais Sélènes.

Sur ces paroles, je suivis Luc qui était parti vers la droite. Il s'arrêta devant la cabine 11, puis se tourna vers moi.

– Voilà le bungalow 11, celui d'Hermès. Comme…

– Je connais le rôle d'Hermès dans la mythologie, merci.

– Une fille d'Athéna, sup…

BOUM

Je l'avais eu ma raison de le frapper.

– Premier truc que tu vas apprendre rapidement : je veux bien croire à l'existence des dieux. Mais je continuerais à croire que _mes_ parents sont mes parents. Donc aucune allusion à une mère ou un père pieux. Fais donc des hypothèses sur mes grands-parents si ça t'amuse. Mais pas sur mes parents. **Jamais** sur mes parents, terminai-je en appuyant sur le « jamais ».

Il me regarda, se tenant le haut du crâne, avant d'acquiescer. Il traversa rapidement le terrain de basket et entra dans le bungalow. Le bâtiment était simple, avec plusieurs lits superposés et vide.

– C'est heure du repas. Chiron à préférer t'éviter toute une foule dès le début. Tu as de quoi manger dans le sac là-bas, dit-il en désignant un sac posé sur une des tables de nuit, un peu à l'écart avec ma valise à côté. C'est ton lit. Tu peux t'installer comme tu veux tant que tu ne t'étale pas partout. On peut te donner des vêtements du camp si tu as besoin. Levé à huit heures tous les jours sauf le dimanche. On mange à des heures précises : 8h30, 12h30 et 19h30. Il y a entrainement deux fois par jour, l'endroit et l'heure varient. Tu n'as pas le droit d'y participer avant ta deuxième semaine au camp. Première interdiction : tu ne sors pas la nuit sauf si tu veux rencontrer des harpies. La deuxième, c'est d'être seule.

Il se tue quelques instants.

– Je retourne avec le reste des Hermès. Installe-toi.

Et il partit, non sans m'avoir montré où se trouvait l'armoire que je pouvais utiliser et la salle de bain, me laissant seule. Bien… On pouvait au moins être seule à l'intérieur des bungalows !

J'ouvris ma valise, sortis mes affaires de toilettes et les fourra rapidement dans une des cases de l'armoire. Une fois le reste de ma valise vidé sur mon lit, je fis rapidement l'inventaire de ce que j'avais pris. Pas le moindre jogging, un jean et une douzaine de short. J'espérais qu'il fasse beau. Un nombre acceptable de haut et pas mal de robe. Les sous-vêtements étaient les moins nombreux mais il devait bien y avoir de quoi les laver ici.

Haussant les épaules, je rangeais rapidement tout cela et fila prendre une douche avant que le reste de la cabine arrive.

A peine quelques minutes après que je sois sortis, je vis apparaitre une groupe d'une vingtaine d'ados, avec Luc en tête.

Fini la solitude bienfaitrice.

Je fermai le livre que je lisais et me mit à observer les enfants d'Hermès. Il y avait de tout : des blonds, bruns, roux, des yeux de toutes les couleurs. Mais ils avaient tous un point commun : leur nez.

Puis quand tous furent dans le bungalow, Luc prit la parole :

– Demain, on a d'abord entrainement dans le colisée puis activité escalade avec les Apollon. Sinon, même si tout le monde le sait déjà, nous avons une nouvelle colocataire qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. On ne sait pas encore sont parent pieux, et Chrona pense que c'est un de ses grands-parents. Donc il se peut qu'elle reste ici. Dans une heure, extinction des feux !

Luc se tut, et la machine se mit en marche. Certains se dirigèrent rapidement dans la salle de bain alors que d'autre rangeait leur espace personel. Mais à cet instant, presque tous eurent un autre point commun : ils me dévisageaient.

Et pratiquement tous les regards étaient hostiles. Pas que cela me gênais d'une quelconque manière, j'avais l'habitude à Boa Vista mais ici, je n'en comprenais pas la raison : Chiron m'avait pourtant dit que arrivé en catastrophe était normal et plutôt courant. Et j'étais arrivé assez calmement. Enervé par mon ignorance, je demandai à Luc qui s'était rapproché de moi :

– La raison pour laquelle je suis désigné en paria ? Excepté le fait que je suis arrivé avec une tête de sorcière de conte de fée ? Et que le satyre qui m'a accompagné est surement le plus égocentrique du monde ?

Pourquoi j'avais dit de conte de fée ? Pardonnez-moi mais dans les légendes, les sorcières grecques ont l'air plutôt bien foutu…

Luc renifla.

_Il y a dix-neuf ans, juste après la deuxième guerre contre Chronos, lors de la « remise des récompenses », Percy Jackson s'est vu se faire offrir le don de faire n'importe lequel des vœux. Tous les dieux pensaient qu'il demanderait l'immortalité. A la place, il a exigé que tous les dieux fassent le serment de revendiquer tous leurs enfants avant leurs treize ans et que chaque dieu mineur ait une cabine ici.

Il s'interrompit.

– Ça a… évolué. Avec la découverte des romains, les grecs ont commencé à faire plus attention aux descendants. Pas seulement au fils et fille de x. Le serment a commencé à toucher les petits-enfants et les descendants s'ils attirent l'attention des dieux ou s'ils ont une capacité.

« Etant le petit-fils d'Arès **et** d'Hermès, je **devais** être revendiqué car la moitié de mon sang était divin. Mais un seul aurait pu me revendiqué. J'ai d'abord été revendiqué par Hermès, dès ma naissance en fait, puis par Arès quand j'ai montré des capacités de combat égal, voir supérieur à ceux de mes oncles et tantes, vers mes six ans.

Il se tue quelques instants, réfléchissant surement à ce qu'il allait dire.

– Les dieux grecs font une liste de leurs enfants à chaque solstice. Seul Chiron et Grover, le frère d'Arthur dont il a bien dut se vanter pendant le voyage, peuvent les lire. Même Zeus n'y a pas accès. Ainsi, les enfants sont aidés s'ils sont battus ou considéré sans raison valable comme responsable d'un quelconque malheur ou s'il n'y a personne pour s'occuper d'eux. On utilise alors la brume pour pouvoir les amener au camp. Sinon, on leur apprend la vérité sur leur origine vers leur dix, onze ans si leur parents mortels ne l'a pas fait mais Chiron garde le secret sur le parent divin. Cela laisse deux, trois ans au dieu pour revendiqué l'enfant. En fait, dès que le sang-mêlé passe la barrière, il est revendiqué.

« Bien sûr, il y a eu une exception. Il y a cinq ans. Une fille qui s'appelait Corinna est arrivée à ses douze ans. Elle n'a été revendiquée que le jour de ses treize ans. On a ensuite compris le timing de sa mère : c'était une fille de Perséphone. Son existence a mis Hadès dans une rage folle.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais eu d'enfants avec des mortelles, _lui_.

– Ba, elle est plus ou moins une célébrité maintenant vu que c'est la seule enfant hors mariage d'une des épouses des trois grands. Si tu veux lui parler, elle est dans la cabine 21, celle entièrement construite de fleur, à côté de celle d'Hadès.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté.

– La raison de ce discourt ? Je suis conquise par l'histoire de cette pauvre fille qui s'est attiré la fureur d'Hadès mais bon… je m'en fou un peu et je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Les dieux ont fait un serment sur le Styx. Et le dernier serment non tenu à débuter sur la deuxième guerre contre les titans. Puis contre Gaïa. Les…

Aberrations ? C'est incroyable comment on entendait ce nom avec cette phrase.

– … enfants des trois grands dieux étaient au milieu de ces conflits.

Ah…

– Ah... Un dieu n'a pas respecté son serment en ne me revendiquant pas.

Et le lien avec l'histoire de la fille de Perséphone c'était que même si la reine des enfers n'avait pas fait de zèle comme les autres dieux, elle avait belle et bien revendiqué sa fille avant ses treize ans.

…

Je m'étais tapé tout cette tirade pourris pour ça ?

– Il y a donc que les chances que je sois l'annonce d'une **très** grande bataille soient très élevées et avec moi au milieu vu qu'en fait le conflit a déjà débuté.

Je clignais des yeux.

– L'idiot… mes deux parents… J'ai grandis avec mes deux parents, corrigeais-je. Je leur ressemble.

– Le minotaure n'était pas apparu depuis la guerre contre Gaïa… Et la guerre à plus ou moins débuté il y a plus ou moins trois ans, en septembre.

Je l'interrompis.

– Je vais me coucher.

Je me remis à lire, signifiant à Luc que la discussion était pour moi finit.

– Chrona ?

– Quoi ? grognai-je.

– Drew, fille d'Aphrodite. Elle mène la danse de la popularité quand sa demi-sœur, Piper, n'est pas là, ce qui est le cas pour les trois prochain mois.

– Je vois parfaitement le genre.

Et c'était vrai. Je ne disais pas ça pour me débarrassé de lui, c'était à cause de ce genre de personne comme Angelica ou Drew, que j'étais devenue la fille à éviter parmi les enfants. Puis les ados et les adultes « raisonnables ».

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Mon lundi 1 juillet de cette année fut… ennuyeux. Je ne fis que suivre Luc durant toute la journée, rien de palpitant. Entendre les autres campeurs chuchoter autour de moi était rapidement devenu lassant et pas le moins du monde amusant. Surtout que je pense avoir entendu plusieurs fois le mot ennemi qui m'était associé. En fait, seul de moment peuvent être qualifié d'intéressant. Le moment de l'explication de la cabine 0 (et encore !) et celui de mon premier clash avec Drew (parce que c'était sûr que ce n'était pas mon dernier. Loin de là).

Commençons donc par le premier moment. C'était peu après avoir mangé, et on alla vers le mur d'escalade pour l'activité de l'après-midi (je n'arrivais toujours pas à me mettre dans le groupe, surtout avec les regards et les messes basses qui avaient continué toute la matinée).

Sur le chemin, Luc me demanda/ordonna d'accompagné je-ne-sais-plus-qui et je-ne-sais-plus-qui2, deux de ses frères, ah non, ce n'était pas ses frères mais ses oncles, alors qu'ils allaient chercher du matériel dans la Grande Maison. Le voyage était incroyablement conviviale, avec les fils d'Hermès qui n'arrêtèrent pas de me regarder toute les cinq secondes de peur que je ne me transforme en je ne savais quoi et cherche à les bouffer.

Agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que nous repartions avec le matériel, je remarquai un bâtiment de grande taille, situé derrière la Grande Maison. C'était un pavillon typiquement antique, bien que « moderne », aux quatorze couleurs des Dieux olympiens.

– C'est quoi ce bâtiment ?

Aucun des fils d'Hermès ne me répondirent. Ils ne me jetèrent même pas un regard. Ok, aussi sympathique que les ados à Boa Vista, et eux avaient une excuse, j'avais tabassé ou insulté la plupart d'entre eux.

Préférant ignorer cette réaction, je repositionnai les équipements que je tenais et continua à suivre les deux gars, dont je n'avais pas retenue le nom, nullement honteuse ou scandalisé. En fait, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir rejoint le groupe Hermès, que je pus poser la question à Luc.

– C'est une des « nouvelle » cabine créer par Annabeth Chase, une fille d'Athéna et héros de l'Olympe, me répondit-il. C'est le bungalow 0. Il est dédié à aucun Dieu en particulier et tous peuvent techniquement y dormir. Il existe pour les héritages très anciens ou égaux. Pour les enfants de deux demi-dieux. Ma sœur jumelle, Silena, y dort, par exemple. Juste derrière, y'a le même, sauf que celui-ci il est pour les adultes qui viennent passer plus de quelques jour.

Moment très intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Mais instructif.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Le deuxième moment de la journée fut à la fin de l'activité escalade. Je m'étais ennuyé ferme pendant toute l'après-midi, car je ne pouvais pas participer, étant arrivée il y a moins d'une semaine et que les cabines n'avaient pas le temps « de baisser leur niveau » pour se mettre à celui d'une débutante. De plus, les Apollons avaient été aussi agréables que les Hermès.

Nous, Luc, un de ses oncles et moi, étions en train de réunir le matériel quand une adulte – la première que je voyais depuis mon arrivée – apparue dans mon champ de vision avec deux adolescentes. L'adulte était magnifique, je ne pouvais pas nier. Celle-ci avait les cheveux bouclé noir et long, trop long pour son âge, surtout quand ils étaient détachés. Un maquillage beaucoup trop présent à mon gout et un nombre de bijoux faramineux. Elle était pâle, surtout que son grain de beauté accentuait cette impression et ses yeux marron, bien que banals, étaient flippant. Je sus tout de suite que je ne l'aimerais pas. Les deux adolescentes lui ressemblait lui ressemblait trait pour trait, excepté que l'une avaient les yeux bleu et l'autre les yeux vert. En fait, ses deux accompagnatrices lui ressemblaient autant en apparence que dans leur attitude hautaine. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que je n'allais pas aimer ces deux-là aussi.

– Luc Rodrigez, dit-elle comme si elle parlait à une vermine. Je ne savais pas que tu t'occupais de la _nouvelle_.

Et la manière dont elle parlait de moi n'était pas mieux, si ce n'était pas pire.

– Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, la vielle ? murmurai-je doucement.

– Pardon ?

Je lui souris. Hypocritement, bien sûr.

– Rien, madame. Je me demandais juste ce que faisait une personne de ton âge ici. Tu es la première adulte que je vois.

Ah… Je l'avais énervé. On voyait presque des éclairs sortirent de ses yeux.

– Toujours pas réclamé à ce que je vois, répliqua-t-elle, comme si c'était une insulte.

Même si personnellement, je ne voyais pas la méchanceté qu'il pouvait y avoir.

– Il semblerait… Tu es qui en passant, madame ? Je m'appelle Chrona Johnson. Je le dis parce que tu ne sembles pas connaitre mon nom.

Et les Hermès hoquetèrent de nouveau. Déjà une première fois quand je lui avais répondu. C'était une déesse ou quoi ?

– Je suis Drew, fille d'Aphrodite et la leader de ma cabine, gamine.

Je n'avais pas entendu ce nom quelques part, récemment ? Pas une déesse en tout cas.

– Ok… ravis pour toi. Luc, le matériel, c'est lourd. On le ramène ou pas ?

– Eh oui…

Je passai à côté de Drew, obligeant les deux autres à m'imiter, tout en l'ignorant totalement. Les tyrans étaient moins dangereux quand on ne les craignait pas et de toute façon, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Ce fut après quelques minutes de silence, pendant que l'on rangeait le matériel, que Luc prit la parole.

– Tu es folle.

– On me l'a déjà dit. Et surement beaucoup plus souvent que tu ne le pense.

– Drew est celle dont je t'ai parlé hier…

C'était donc pour cela que le prénom me disait quelque chose.

– En l'absence de sa sœur, c'est elle que l'on écoute. Surtout que tous les autres adultes sont tous autre part. C'est donc la seule ainée présente au camp qui a participé aux deux guerres. Elle est dangereuse.

Je relevai la tête.

– Je n'ai jamais baissé la tête et suivit le troupeau. Affronter les personnes qui ont la grosse tête n'ai pas nouveau pour moi.

– Tu vas te retrouver à l'écart.

Je ricanai, faisant sursauter l'oncle de Luc.

– Ce serait pas nouveau. J'ai l'air d'avoir la tête de la fille populaire ? Que la vieille fasse autant de rumeurs sur moi qu'elle le veut. J'ai vécu pire.

Luc soupira.

– Fais comme tu veux. Tu as beau vivre dans la cabine Hermès, tu n'es pas complètement sous ma responsabilité. Mais prend garde.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

– Chrona, je te présente ma sœur jumelle, Silena, et mon père, Chris, un ainé qui a participé aux précédentes guerres.

Mon second jour au camp fut sensiblement semblable au premier. Les mêmes messes basses, les mêmes mots, les mêmes emplois du temps… Je ne sais plus quel activité la cabine Hermès avait eu ce jour, et perso, je m'en fous. Le nombre d'activités auxquelles j'avais le droit lors de ma première semaine était égal à zéro, donc je m'ennuyais ferme.

– Chrona Johnson, me présentai-je. Même si je suppose que vous savez déjà mon nom, vu qu'il semble que j'ai été étiqueté comme « intruse » et possible « ennemi ».

J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois que je surprenais ces mots dans les messes basses me concernant.

– C'est vrai, mais, j'ai surtout entendu parler de toi en tant que suicidaire. C'est vrai que tu as tenu tête à Drew ?

Je levai un sourcil.

– Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est suicidaire. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire c'est me détruire une hypothétique vie sociale…

Silena fronça les sourcils et s'abaissa un peu pour être à mon niveau. Putain qu'elle était grande.

– Tu es blasé du monde.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Ok… je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Une philosophe…

– Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Une chose est sûre, c'est que je suis méfiante. Donc ne t'attend pas à que je déballe toute ma vie devant toi.

Alors que je finissais ma phrase, mon interlocutrice éclata de rire. Elle se redressa, toujours en riant, et essaya de se calmer, la main devant sa bouche comme pour cacher son rire. C'était vraiment une petite-fille d'Arès ?

– Je t'aime bien. J'ai hâtes de voir comment tu te bats.

– Ce serait avec plaisir mais une putain de règle dit que je n'ai pas le droit de me battre avant une semaine.

– Et ben… à dans une semaine, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, non sans avoir dit au-revoir à son frère et à son père, et de rejoindre une groupe qui passait par là.

Je reculai d'un pas, faisant en sorte d'avoir à la fois le père et le fils dans mon champ de vision. Ils étaient tous les deux amusés, regardant Silena qui s'éloignait d'un pas joyeux. Ils se ressemblaient.

Flippante. La plupart des personnes aurait qui que j'étais blasé de la vie, ce que l'on dit en général. C'était faux. La vie avait encore beaucoup à me donner, je le savais, et il était impossible d'être blasé d'elle. Elle était bien trop imprévisible, allant à de grande découverte jusqu'à la rencontre insignifiante avec la jumelle de son tuteur non voulu. Donc non, je n'étais pas blasé de la vie. Mais du monde, oui. C'était partout pareil… Il ne fallait pas attendre beaucoup de lui. Et elle l'avait compris… Oui… Flippante la fille, un mélange entre Hermès, Arès et Aphrodite. Hermès pour sa perspicacité, Arès pour son absence de tac et Aphrodite parce qu'elle était bien trop guindé pour ne pas avoir passé son enfance avec des enfants d'Aphrodite. Il allait falloir que je l'évite.

– C'est rare…

Je me tournai vers Luc qui avait cessé d'observer Silena disparaitre et me regardait à présent. Face à lui, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être face à une personne qui avait plusieurs années de plus de moi… C'était chiant. Surtout que chronologiquement, c'était moi la plus vieille.

– Pardon ?

– C'est rare que quelqu'un attire l'attention de Silena. Surtout dès la première rencontre.

Super pour moi. Notez tous l'ironie dans ma phrase.

– C'est donc vrai ? Une autre personne a eu la folie de contester Drew ?

– La folie ? Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?

Bon sang… à croire que Drew était bel et bien une déesse.

– Et je l'ai pas à proprement dit « contesté ».

– Mais à ton ton, c'est tout comme, jeune fille. Je connais Drew depuis longtemps. Sa première action est d'isolé, tissant sa toile. Après, si on n'abandonne toujours pas, elle commence à attaquer. Silena en a fait les frais, en osant prendre la défense de son homonome, une ancienne sœur de Drew.

Donc Drew n'aimait pas la première Silena, ni la deuxième… Penser à se renseigner dessus.

– Ce genre de personne ne me fait pas peur, M. Rodrigez. Sinon, je passerais ma vie enfermé dans une quelconque pièce vu le nombre de personne comme ça que je me suis mis à dos. Et puis, comme je l'ai lu dans je ne sais plus quel livre, il faut bien mourir de quelque chose.

– Je n'allais pas jusqu'à envisager la mort.

– Alors c'est que vous êtes idiot. Ou que vous me prenez pour une idiote. On est dans un camp où on s'entraine avec des armes mortel. On parle de guerre. Drew a participé à une guerre. Je ne suis pas assez sotte pour ne pas croire qu'elle est incapable de tuer. Et elle a assez d'orgueil pour vouloir me tuer juste parce que je l'ai contredis. Je paris que Silena n'a toujours pas passé l'arme à gauche parce que vous faites en sorte de rappeler à Drew de qui elle est la fille. Mais moi, j'ai aux dernières nouvelles aucuns parents héros de guerre.

Il plissa les yeux, me détaillant soudainement plus attentivement.

– T'a-t-on parlé de Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase ?

C'était quoi ce changement de sujet ?

Pour ce que j'en avais entendu, c'était des héros des deux précédentes guerres. Fils de Poséidon et fille d'Athéna. Un couple, ironique en sachant la rivalité de leur parent.

– Vaguement. Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus et tu me les rappelles. Les sarcasmes de Percy et l'intelligence d'Annabeth. Clarisse ne va pas t'apprécier…

– De toute façon, maman est à Rome, intervint Luc.

– C'est de ça que je voulais te parler. Ta mère revient avec les chasseresses et Artémis dans quelques jours. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je dois encore aller l'annoncer à Chiron, même s'il doit déjà le savoir.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner non pas sans me dire au-revoir et de ricaner tout bas.

– J'hésite entre le fait qu'il me prend vraiment au sérieux ou le fait qu'il se moque de moi.

– C'est difficile à dire avec mon père. Il y a des fois où la folie reprend le dessus.

La folie ? Pardon ?

– Tu connais le labyrinthe de Dédale.

– Bien sûr !

Tu veux peut-être que je te raconte tous les récits que je connais dessus ? On n'est pas couché.

– Mon père y ait entré quand il était plus jeune. Il a réussi à en sortir mais il était alors complétement fou, délirant sur tout ce qu'il y avait vu, ne sachant plus ce qui était ou non la réalité… C'est grâce à Dionysos qu'il est de nouveau saint d'esprit. Mais de temps en temps, il se remet à confondre la réalité avec autre chose… On ne sait pas quoi.

Donc mon « tuteur » avait un père quelque peu dérangé, une sœur qui osait remettre en question la reine du camp et une mère dont les quelques rumeurs que j'avais entendu la dépeignait comme une femme avide de combat… On ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec eux. Parce que le chapeau lui revenait. Il avait beau sourire, il était aussi fou que son père et avide de combat que sa mère, et à mon avis, il se fichait autant de Drew que sa sœur.

– Allez Chrona. On doit allez dans l'arène. J'ai entrainement. Moi.

Oh putain le con. Il appuyait sur le dernier mot en plus. Dès que j'aurais une arme en mains, je le tuerais. Pas besoin de me rappeler que malgré tous les entrainements de la cabine Hermès, la seule chose que je faisais était de rester assise à ne rien faire.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Un moment qui méritait d'être raconté était les repas. Surtout ceux de soir. Entre les verres qui pouvaient te fournir toutes les boissons que tu voulais – j'avais essayé de tester leur limite et je m'étais retrouvé avec un mélange de thé, café et cola, le tout d'une magnifique couleur arc-en-ciel, le pire était que c'était buvable – et des plats proposé qui étaient, semble-t-il, sans limite, on pourrait croire que nous avions tout vu. Mais non. Car il y avait les sacrifices.

J'en avais assez sur la mythologie grecque pour ne pas être étonné que l'on fasse des sacrifices aux dieux. Mais que l'on gaspille autant de bonne nourriture ? Un sacrifice général n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée vu le nombre de dieux différent représenté dans le camp, mais un sacrifice par cabine, ce n'était pas possible. Surtout que… vous savez la queue qu'il y a pour faire le sacrifice ? Bon sang, on a plus ou moins une place réservée, ce n'est pas un self et on est quand même obligé de faire la queue. Si ce n'était pas un comble ça. Pourquoi pas seulement le chef de cabine ? Et si quelqu'un voulais adresser une prière particulière, qu'il y aille. Que l'on ne nous oblige pas à faire un quart d'heure de queue pour rien. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, un quart d'heure de queue.

J'avais personnellement choisi de donner l'offrande obligatoire à plusieurs dieux : le premier Hadès. Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aimais bien. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser dessus, cela prendrait trop de temps. Disons juste que j'aime bien ses attributs. Ensuite, il y avait Athéna. Je l'avais toujours adoré. Entre ses attributs – la guerre stratégique, l'intelligence et j'en passais – et son animal représentatif – j'ai toujours adoré les hiboux – il n'y avait aucun raison pour laquelle je ne l'aimerais pas. Peut-être son caractère, si j'en crois les descriptions de Luc, elle était plutôt borné et têtu pour la déesse de l'intelligence. Enfin, il y avait Hestia. Elle avait toujours été ma déesse préférée. Outre le fait que j'adorais le feu, c'était sur elle qu'il y avait le moins de légende. Donc, dans mon esprit, c'était elle qui était la plus sage.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

J'avais enfin réussi à m'éloigner de tout le monde. Après pratiquement quatre jours sans être jamais seule, et donc tranquille, je saturais. Je n'en avais rien à foutre de Gaïa et e la règle des Trois. Si la Déesse primitive de la Terre savait comment passer les barrières du camp, elle nous aurait attaqués depuis longtemps.

Après donc plusieurs essais, j'avais enfin réussi à échapper à Luc qui semblait s'être donné l'ordre de m'emmerder le plu possible.

C'était ma cinquième tentative qui avait été payante. Ainsi, armé d'un livre, j'avais réussi à partir de la cabine Hermès alors que Luc annonçait le programme détaillé de cette après-midi. Personnellement, je ne voyais pas le moindre intérêt à écouter que ce soit sérieusement ou pas car mon programme à moi était le même depuis le début : être assisse, regarder et m'ennuyer. Je n'avais même pas le droit de prendre un livre.

Une fois sortit de la cabine, je me dirigeai tout de suite vers la forêt. J'avais remarqué qu'on l'évitait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi et je m'en foutais. Que je me fasse donc bouffer par un monstre anonyme. A cette instant, c'était préférable à ce que je tu un autre campeur.

Une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, je marchai quelques mètres, sans trop m'enfoncer. D'une, j'avais beau dire, je n'étais pas si pressé de mourir. De deux, j'avais déjà eu un épisode traumatisant dans une forêt. Mais je m'enfonçai suffisamment pour que les Hermès ne me voient pas s'ils passaient devant la forêt.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

– T'es qui toi?

Je sortis brutalement de ma lecture et releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un visage que je jugeai inconnu.

C'était un visage qui gardait encore des traces bien marquées de l'enfance avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Ce fut quand le possesseur de ce visage recula que je pu l'observer plus attentivement. C'était une petite fille, sept/huit ans, pas plus, le teint bronzé, les cheveux noirs, très frisé et attaché en une queue de cheval. Mais le plus étonnant était ses yeux. Ce n'était pas des yeux d'humain mais des yeux d'animaux, genre prédateur, félin ou reptile.

Ça, je n'avais pas encore ici. Et ailleurs non plus, en passant.

A sa gauche se tenait un garçon qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, dix/onza ans. Son frère, devinai-je sans problème. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup même si le garçon était plus pâle et que ses traits tiraient plus vers un côté asiatique. De plus, celui-ci avait des yeux humains.

Derrière eux se tenait un adolescent un peu plus âgé que moi si je me fiais à son apparence. Très pâle, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais connu le soleil et passait son temps dans une grotte. Sa pâleur était accentuée par ses cheveux noirs, très noir, et ses yeux de la même couleur. Malgré le fait qu'il était flippant, surtout avec ses cernes, il était plutôt beau gosse (quoi, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais associable que je ne savais pas apprécier). Mais il restait flippant. Surtout avec l'épée noire qu'il portait à la taille.

– T'es qui ?

– Si tu veux le nom de quelqu'un, présentes-toi avant. Tu auras plus de chance qu'on te réponde.

Elle fit la moue. Adorable.

– Je suis Bianca Zhang, petite fille de Mars et de Pluton.

– Chrona, fille d'aucuns dieux.

Je remarquai sans problème l'air surprit du plus vieux mais ne m'y attarda pas. J'avais maintenant l'habitude de ce genre de réaction dès que je soutenais qu'aucun de mes parents étaient un dieu.

– Et qui sont les deux autres qui sont avec toi ?

– C'est mon grand-frère Sam ! dit-elle désignant le garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Et lui, c'est Oncle Nico.

Je ne fus même pas étonné par l'âge de son oncle. Luc avait bien deux ou trois oncles-tante plus jeune que lui présents au camp.

– Je suis Nico Di Angelo. Et à part si les règles ont soudainement changé depuis mon départ, tu devrais être accompagné pat deux autres campeurs et surtout ne pas être dans la forêt sans être armé.

– Personne ne m'a rien dit sur la forêt.

Et c'était quoi cette règle stupide d'être armé ? Surtout que l'on ne m'avait même pas laissé toucher une arme depuis mon arrivé. De plus, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, mais j'allais très bien merci. Pour une fois que je pouvais être seule.

– Donc tu préfères la solitude à la vie. Si tu aimes à ce point la mort, je te propose de rejoindre le royaume de mon père tout de suite et sans douleur. Mon armé permet cela.

– Non merci, répondis-je. Mourir décapiter ou transpercer sans douleur serait super mais mon baby-sitter ne serait pas content et j'aimerais bien faire au moins quelques jours d'activités du camp. Si ta proposition est sans limite de temps, j'y réfléchirais dans une ou deux semaines ! Arrivederci !

Et je me dirigeai vers la lisière, me préparant à entendre Luc crier dans le vide.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Je soupirai alors que je me dirigeai le plus discrètement possible vers l'arène. Les activités se finissaient avant le diner. Etant donné que celui-ci était en cour, l'arène devait être vide. En tout cas, je l'espérais. Avec la surveillance accrue de Luc après mon escapade de la veille, et je ne parle même pas de celle des ainés. Malgré le fait qu'ils semblaient amusés en entendant parler de ma « fuite » d'hier, ils ne me lâchaient pas du regard. Et j'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi. Et même si j'étais habitué à être dévisagé, ici, je n'avais pas de maison où je pouvais me réfugier, contrairement à Boa Vista.

Il fallait que je bouge. Si je faisais peu de sport ou d'activé pendant l'année scolaire, les vacances d'été étaient l'occasion pour me défouler. La plupart du temps avec des sports que je pratiquais à bon niveau. Et huit jours s'en en faire dont cinq à regarder des idiots m'avait amené à ma limite. Surtout quand ils pratiquaient le combat.

Je passai par la salle où était entassé les armes d'entrainement et réussi à dénicher un bâton de combat dans tout ce bazar (d'une valeur inestimable, je ne le nie pas, mais un bazar tout de même). Je me dirigeai vers l'arène en elle-même, faisant quand même attention à ne pas faire trop bruit. On ne sait jamais. Une fois arrivé, je passai la « porte » et failli me faire électrocuter.

Non, je ne rigole pas. Alors que je rentrai dans l'arène, un putain d'éclair s'est dirigé vers moi. Trois raisons pour lesquelles je ne me le suis pas pris. Un, il était lent. Deux, pas très puissant. Trois, j'avais quand même de sacrés réflexes.

Je vérifiai l'arène, trouvant avec une surprise teinté de colère une fille que je ne connaissais pas (ce qui en soit n'était pas le moins du monde étonnant) au centre qui resta immobile quelques instant avant de se diriger vers moi. Et pas pour se présenter si j'en croyais les éclairs qui parcouraient son corps.

– Merde mais t'es conne ? Tu veux mourir ? Reste sur place, je vais exaucer ton vœu avec plaisir !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me proposer de me tuer ? J'avais marqué « A tuer » sur mon front ou quoi ?

– Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Cette période m'est réservée.

La fille qui me faisait face était plus jeune que je ne l'avais initialement pensé. Pas beaucoup plus vieille que la petite fille d'hier, dans la dizaine d'année, mais physiquement, elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Mon interlocutrice avait de longs cheveux blonds platine ondulés qui était attaché en natte pour certaines mèches. Ses yeux, humains, semblaient changer de couleur avec une nette préférence pour un bleu orageux.

– D'une, tu te calme gamine. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgée que toi, mais j'aimerais bien que tu ne me parle pas comme si tu parlais à une chienne, l'interrompis-je. De deux, je ne savais absolument pas que cette « période » t'était « réservée ». De trois, t'es qui ?

Là, je réussi à la faire taire complètement, elle en perdit même le contrôle de sa mâchoire.

Je soupirai. J'étais sensé faire quoi maintenant ?

L'ignorant, je la contournai. Enfin, j'essayai parce que même pas trois pas plus tard, j'entendis la fille crier, un cri que j'identifiai comme un cri de joie, allez savoir pourquoi.

– Tu es la nouvelle, non ? Celle qui n'a pas été réclamé et dont Luc à la charge ? me questionna-t-elle, de nouveau devant moi.

Je soupirai.

– J'ai l'impression d'être une gosse. Le prochain que le dit, je l'assomme. Je suis plus vieille que lui merde !

Je lui avais demandé. J'avais pratiquement un an de plus que lui. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si je faisais plus jeune et lui plus vieux.

– Donc tu es bien la nouvelle, celle qui est non réclamée.

– Oui.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller. Y'avais quoi avec les yeux ? Déjà des couleurs bizarre chez tout le monde (moi inclus mais ce n'était pas pertinent), des yeux d'animaux et maintenant ça.

– Donc, tu ne fais pas vraiment partit d'une cabine, hein ? Tu veux ne pas m'accompagner dans mes activités ?

– Non.

Peut-être direct mais que je change ou pas de « gardien », je ne pourrais pas pratiquer alors autant que je m'ennuie en regardant un groupe où il se passait des conneries pratiquement toutes les vingt minutes. Surtout qu'elle avait sans aucun doute le même genre de régime que la Cabine Hermès, c'est-à-dire que des activités de type préparation au combat. Avant que la guerre commence, j'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait des activités type volley (j'avais même vu le terrain). Maintenant, tout le monde ne faisait que se concentrer sur la guerre. De ce fait, l'entrainement n'en était que plus présent. En fait, à part le dimanche, toutes les journées, matin et après-midi, était réservé aux entrainements.

– Tu m'accompagneras à mes activités !

L'air devint lourd et je me sentis tout à coup fatigué. Non, pas vraiment fatigué du genre, « j'ai vraiment besoin de me coucher tout de suite », mais plus dans un état où tu n'en peux plus et que tu ne fais que dire oui ou hocher la tête pour satisfaire ton interlocuteur.

Je l'entendis vaguement répéter sa demande et alors que j'allais répondre oui, je me souviens du vague avertissement de Luc sur les enfants d'Aphrodite et leur pouvoir d'enjôlement.

– Putain, c'est chiant ce truc, dis-je à voix haut pour reprendre mes esprits. Arrête tout de suite gamine ou je t'assomme.

Et la force cessa.

– Merci.

Et je parti, n'attendant pas que la fille, dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom, ne fasse quelque chose d'autre.

Alors que je quittais l'arène et me dirigeai vers la Cabine d'Hermès, je croisai trois personnes auxquelles je ne fis pas attention. Lorsque je vis les enfants d'Hermès qui se dirigeaient eux aussi vers leur cabine, je me mis à la fin du groupe tout en faisant en sorte que personne ne me remarque. Un peu raté car Luc me vis, ce qui le fit soupirer, mais je ne m'étais jamais soucié de son avis, donc bon…

Je respirais profondément pour me calmer. Avec tout cela, je n'avais pas pu me dépenser comme prévu. Putain, je n'espérais vraiment pas la revoir cette gosse. Surtout que son pouvoir d'enjôlement était flippant. Heureusement que j'avais de l'énergie à revendre là-bas. Parce que sinon, j'aurais été bonne qu'à dire oui à cette gamine.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Je rêvais. Encore une fois.

Cette fois, j'étais au camp, dans le champ de fraises, en plein hiver. Je pouvais voir une fine neige qui tombait. Assez pour que le sol soit légèrement blanc mais pas suffisamment pour que celui soit dangereux pour les fraises. C'était beau. Il ne neigeait jamais à Boa Vista.

– Alors, comment-allez-vous l'appeler ?

Il y a avait quatre personnes. Trois adultes et l'adolescent que j'avais vu dans la forêt jeudi. Je ne m'attardai pas sur l'adolescent, Nico je crois, car il était pratiquement le même que j'avais vu, juste plus jeune de deux/trois ans. A côté de lui était une femme rousse, habillé avec classe. Elle me disait vaguement quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à définir quoi. En face d'eux était assis un couple. La femme était blonde alors que son petit-ami était brun.

C'était la rousse qui avait parlé, s'adressant au couple. Ils se regardèrent.

– On ne sait pas encore, on hésite entre plusieurs noms.

– Lesquels ? s'écria de nouveau la rousse en claquant ses mains, excité comme une enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël.

– Rachel ! Tu es trop excité ! se plaignit l'adolescent gothique.

– Et tu sais ce que je te réponds ?

Quelques minutes de silence que je trouvais exagéré.

– Non, tu es trop jeune pour entendre ça.

– J'ai quatre fois ton âge ! protesta-t-il.

Pardon ?

– Et l'apparence d'un gamin de 13 ans. Et l'expérience aussi ! Bon, les noms ?

– Luc, Ethan, Dédale ou Charles.

– Et si c'est une fille ? demanda l'Oracle.

– Bianca, Zoé ou Silena.

Bianca? Zoé? Ça ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon pour moi. Enfin bon, ce que j'essayais de ne pas m'imaginer était impossible. En se basant sur l'apparence de Nico, cette scène devait s'être passé il y a seulement quelques années. Donc assez loin pour que je faisais en sorte de ne pas penser soir possible.

– J'aime bien Luc et Ethan. Je trouve que Dédale fait vraiment trop vieux ! Et puis, un peu trop connu…

Je confirmais. S'appeler Dédale à notre époque était une horreur. Comme s'appeler Viracocha au Brésil ou Berte en France.

– Abrège.

– La ferme, le roi-fantôme. Donc… Charles… bah, à part si vous voulez absolument que votre fils ai un surnom ou qu'il se fasse appeler par son nom de famille. De toute façon, j'ai l'intuition que c'est une fille. Que pensez-vous de Bianca Zoé ? Ou Zoé Bianca ?

– Pas Silena ?

– Laisse donc ce prénom à Clarisse. Elle est aussi enceinte. Donc, ma première ou deuxième proposition ?

Pourquoi s'amusaient-ils à détruire mes espérances que cela se soit passé il n'y a que quelques années ?

– Je ne sais pas RED. Mais je te rappelle que je suis enceinte que de trois mois, fit remarquer la blonde.

– Clarisse ? Enceinte ? demanda le plus jeune.

– Oui, ou alors dans les mois qui viennent, tu veux que je t'explique comment on tombe enceinte, peut-être ? Je perçois de plus en plus l'avenir hors prophétie. RED ?

– **R**achel **E**lizabeth **D**are. R.E.D. RED.

La rousse réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

– J'aime bien.

– En même temps, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, réplique le « roi-fantôme ».

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

Je ne levai même pas la tête quand j'entendis quelqu'un me salué sur le chemin du petit-déjeuner. A cause du trop-plein d'énergie, je n'avais pratiquement pas dormis de la nuit, outre une somnolence d'une ou deux heures. En ce moment, j'étais je naviguais entre un état de fatigué et un état de sur-énergie non bienvenue. De plus, le rêve que j'avais fait m'avais quelque peu chamboulé.

Comme chaque matin, Luc m'avait dit de ne pas prendre le de livre mais je saturais et aujourd'hui était samedi, donc merde à Luc. J'avouai, il n'y avait aucun rapport logique, mais à ce moment, je m'en foutais complétement.

Je ne sortis de mon livre, emprunté au camp, qu'une fois arrivé réfectoire.

Et je soupirai.

A côté de moi, et c'était sans doute la personne qui m'avait salué tout à l'heure, se tenait la fille de l'arène.

– Tu fous quoi ici ?

– Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner à mes activités, donc c'est moi qui vais t'accompagner.

Oh putain, j'étais maudite.

– Je n'ai pas d'activité, sauf si tu appelles t'assoir et t'emmerder toute la journée une activité. Et tu ne devrais pas être avec tes frères et sœurs ?

Elle sourit.

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis, hein ? Je suis Andréa Grâce, un double héritage. Et comme je me suis affilé à aucune cabine, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.

– Super pour toi, mais je m'en fous. Et j'ai déjà dit non hier.

Elle sourit.

– Il parait que je suis trop têtu pour mon bien.

Je confirmais. Parce que si elle ne renonçait pas dans l'heure, je la baffais. Rien à foutre de ses éclairs.

– Et j'ai décidé que tu serais ma grande-sœur…

Pardon ?

– donc je vais tu suivre les prochains jours !

J'étais maudite.

P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N

J'aimerais dire que les journées qui a suivi la déclaration d'Andréa avaient été un enfer, mais se serait exagéré. Cette journée n'était ni plus ni moins une de mes première journée au camp. Et elles étaient toutes une horreur. Et la présence d'Andréa n'y changeait pas grand-chose.

En fait, la présence d'Andréa n'était pas si envahissante que je l'avais d'abord craint. Autant elle aimait parler, autant elle savait quand se taire. J'avais même beaucoup plus rit ces deux erniers jours car au contraire de ce que j'avais d'abord pensé, Andréa n'avait pas rejoint l Cabine Hermès dans leur activité mais s'était assise à côté de moi sans parler, me laissant lire. Elle m'expliqua plus tard que son temps d'effort était limité car elle avait été blessé lors d'une quête quelques semaines plus tôt/ Puis, de temps en temps, elle faisait des commentaires sarcastiques sur les Hermès qui pratiquaient à ce moment-là l'escrime. Au début, je lâchais mon livre occasionnellement pour lui répondre, souvent pout en rajouté. Puis la fréquence augmentait pour au final, à la fin de la première journée, j'avais abandonné mon roman et nous commentions les Hermès comme deux commentateurs de sport devant un match de football.

Le dimanche, elle s'était fait un devoir de me « faire visiter correctement le camp » et avait pour cela embarqué Silena et Luc. J'étais sûr que nous avions parcouru chaque cm² du camp quand Andréa me demanda si j'avais déjà rencontrer Rachel.

– Quoi ?

– L'oracle, dit Andréa. Celle qui délivre les prophéties. Bon, la nôtre est tellement douée qu'elle voit aussi l'avenir sans question. Tu l'as jamais vu ?

– Non. Et que veux-tu dire par « la nôtre » ? Y'a qu'un seule oracle. Enfin, un seul esprit portant le savoir d'Apollon. Ou alors les livres d'information que le camp propose sont encore plus bidon que prévu.

Silena intervint.

– Elle parle en époque. « Nôtre oracle » est celle actuelle. Et toutes les hôtes avaient la possibilité de voir l'avenir hors prophétie, Andréa.

La petite-fille de Jupiter haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être mais même Apollon avoue que Rachel est une des ses oracles les plus puissantes.

– Laisse tomber Silé. Elle n'en démordra pas. Avant toi, dit Luc en s'adressant maintenant à moi, son idole numéro un était Rachel.

– Et tu **dois** la rencontrer ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de me saisir le bras et de se mettre à courir, me trainant à moitié derrière elle.

Après une course d'une petite dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée d'une grotte, située juste avant le sommet de la colline. Le sol était jonché d'ossement et de vieille épée. L'entrée était flanquée de deux torches et couverte de rideaux de velours brodés de serpents. On aurait dit un théâtre de marionnette d'un genre quelque peu particulier.

– Ok… Qui vit la dedans ? demandai-je.

– Apollon a créé cela pour Rachel quand elle est devenue oracle. Ça fait un peu plus de vingt ans. Juste après la fin de la deuxième guerre contre les Titans, en fait, m'expliqua Silena. Comme Rachel ne vient plus aussi souvent à la colonie, c'est un peu abandonné. Mais quand elle est là, c'est ici qu'elle dort.

J'avais vraiment tout vu. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir à la Grande Maison, l'oracle ?

Alors que j'allais formuler ma question à voix haute, une femme sortis de derrière les rideaux. Elle ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprise de notre présence.

– Bonjour. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour du Camp Jupiter, Andréa. Ne devais tu pas tu y rester jusqu'en aout ?

– Changement de programme. Chrona, je te présente…

– Red, l'interrompis-je.

La femme fut un instant surprise avant de se mettre à rire. Elle était belle. Elle devait avoir l'âge de mes parents, même si elle n'aurait pas pu être plus différente. Surtout avec ses cheveux rouges.

– Tu aimes l'art ?

– Je sais l'apprécier. Mon père est peintre/dessinateur. J'en connais donc assez pour pouvoir reconnaitre une des plus grandes artistes du vint-et-unième siècle.

Elle rigola de nouveau.

C'était sans aucun doute la même personne que dans mon « rêve ». Je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Mais à cet instant, je ne voulais pas y penser.

– Merci du compliment. Ici on m'appelle Rachel. Tu es la nouvelle, non ? Celle qui dit ne pas avoir de parents divins ? Tu es rapidement devenu une célébrité.

Je plissai des yeux.

– Cela dépend ce que vous voulez dire par « parents divins ». J'affirme en effet qu'aucun de mes parents n'est un dieu. Après, qu'un des deux soit un sang-mêlé n'est pas impossible. J'ignore tout de leur famille.

En fait, c'était plus que probable. Suffisait de voir leur niveau de folie qui atteignait bien souvent des sommets.

Elle rigola de nouveau. Elle était bon vivant en tout cas, pour une femme qui envoyait des sang-mêlé dans des quêtes bien souvent mortelles.

– Tu n'as pas de chance, déclara-t-elle soudainement. Arrivé maintenant tout en étant différente est comme être une cible.

J'haussai un sourcil.

– Je l'avais remarqué, merci bien. Même si je n'arrive pas trop à comprendre pourquoi. Autre que la conne m'a dans le collimateur.

– La conne ?

Andréa ricana.

– Ma chère tante Drew, expliqua-t-elle, morte de rire.

Rachel nous invita à nous assoir sur un amas de rocher plats.

– Si tu t'es mis Drew à dos, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'autant de rumeurs courent sur toi. Drew est la reine des potins. Que Piper soir présente ou pas. Sauf que quand Piper est là, elle est capable de gérer tout cela. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.

– Ça, je le sais déjà, répliquai-je. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

– Tu sais pour la guerre avec Gaïa, non ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

– Heureusement que oui. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis resté assisse à rien foutre les six derniers jours. Même si je ne comprends pas le but. Qu'un campeur soir là depuis un jour ou une semaine, s'il ne fait rien, son niveau est le même.

Rachel rigola.

– Il y a une autre raison. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer. Il y a vingt ans, sept sang-mêlés ont scellé Gaïa. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Grâce, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Léo Valdez, Frank Zhang et Hazel Levesque. La plupart pensait en être débarrassé pour de bon. Mais même si elle ets toujours scellé, elle est assez consciente pour pouvoir diriger une armée. C'est ce qu'a déduit Athéna en tout cas.

– Super. Mais je n'en ai pas grand-chose à foutre de tout cela.

– Peut-être. Mais c'est pour cela que tu es rejeté. Nous sommes au plein milieu d'une guerre qui n'était attendu n'y par les dieux, n'y pas les sang-mêlés. Aucune autre grande prophétie n'a été faite pour nous guider.

Pour ça, je ferais remarquer que pour ce que j'en savais, c'était son travail.

– Donc la méfiance est devenue la règle d'or. Et une sang-mêlé non réclamé affirmant ne pas avoir de parents divins qui apparait tout à coup est trop étrange pour qu'il te donne leur confiance.

C'était tout ?

* * *

><p>Pour mon anniversaire qui se trouve être aujourd'hui (18 ans, cela se fête !), je veux plein de commentaire !<p>

au prochain chapitre.


End file.
